M Theory
by eXtreme shipper
Summary: Agents Mulder and Scully get an unusual request from the military to investigate a situation which neither of them could have imagined. Along the way, Mulder discovers the Truth which he has sought for so long.
1. Default Chapter

M THEORY By eXtreme Shipper  
  
- - - C R A S H - - -  
  
MONTANA, UNITED STATES  
  
BLACKSTONE MILITARY BASE  
  
4TH APRIL, 2001  
  
1:03 AM WEDNESDAY  
  
THE MILITARY COMPOUND STOOD dark and silent in the early morning chill. A ten kilometer long security fence surrounded the facility, sporting large 'Off Limits to Civilian Personnel' signs posted along it at ten meter intervals. The fence hummed with electricity to further deter possible interlopers. Beyond the fence, there was no indication of life. The large Ponderosa pine trees that sprouted beyond the western personnel barracks swayed slightly in the cool gusts, shedding leaves to dance across the grassy ground. The rising wail of the klaxon alarms brought an abrupt end to the peace. Their warning tones rang out across the military compound. Overhead lights automatically came on throughout the western personnel barracks, illuminating the four dozen men as they hurried to respond to the situation. Bright ovals of light from the search lights outside cast themselves across the main courtyard, trying to locate the source of the intrusion. In his quarters, Lieutenant Colonel Thontan snapped awake at the sound of the first alarm. Forgetting all about sleep, the battle worn officer swung out of bed and reached for the phone. He pressed the watch-tower line and got to his feet, taking the cordless receiver with him.  
"Report." He barked. He could already hear the rhythmic footfalls of his men on the courtyard below, rushing out on order, armed and ready to deal with anything. A crackling of static drowned out the watch tower officer's first words, and then he heard the humming.  
".just outside, sir! It's just hovering over the main courtyard, sir! My god." The officer cried, while the unintelligible mumblings of his second in command in the background were clearly audible. Thontan stood up straight, a heavy frown crossing his aged face.  
"Get a hold of yourself, man! Remember who you are, you're a Blackstone Marine. You knew when you were assigned here what you would one day see." When nothing else came from the receiver Lieutenant Colonel Thontan grunted in annoyance and stomped his way to the window. Drawing back the heavy blinds, Thontan looked out onto his own view of the courtyard. There it was. Just as the officer had said, just 'hanging' in the air, two stories off of the ground and level with his window. A jet black craft, some thirty feet long and fifteen feet wide. It was darker than the night around it. It was so silent Thontan could hear the rustling of the trees in the wind between the wails of the klaxons. Thontan stepped back sharply, and the craft moved. It darted sharply to the left, shattering through the roof of the western personnel barracks, and disappeared just beyond it. Straight towards the ground. The tremor of the impact shook every building in the compound. Thontan breathed in and out deeply, raising the receiver to his ear.  
"This is Lieutenant Colonel Thontan, we have a Code 11 on the ground. All recon units dispatch immediately to the western barracks." The first recon unit marched across the courtyard, comprised of twelve armed men dressed in bio hazard suits accompanied by a similarly dressed yet unarmed base scientist. They rounded the corner of the western barracks building and stopped in their tracks. Bits of the barracks' roof were strewn across the ground, some lying on the rim of the thirty foot wide impact crater that had just been punched into the ground. Some seventeen Ponderosa pines lay flattened on the ground, the first row now crushed within the crater, the outer rows flattened by some other means. The base scientist gingerly extended a Geiger counter towards the rim of the crater, being sufficiently covered by his armed companions. Upon sighting the movement in the crated he halted.  
"Something's alive down there." He voiced, and was immediately flanked by the armed men, giving him cover. He remained back while the armed men slowly began to inch closer. The scientist, McKenzie his tag read, moved back further as the first inhuman scream exploded from the crater. He slipped and fell to the ground as more men rushed by, training their guns on the figure in the crater. The figure that held its head in its hands, and screamed. 


	2. Lure

- - - L U R E - - -  
  
FBI BUILDING, WASHINGTON D.C.  
  
10TH APRIL, 2001  
  
8:52 AM TUESDAY  
  
Special Agent Fox Mulder sat behind his desk, an old case file opened out in front of him, chewing on a sunflower seed. Silence pervaded the room except for the tiny cracking sounds coming from his mouth as he expertly split the husk. His hazel eyes scoured the file, searching for something. Anything. The office door opened, but Mulder didn't look up. He didn't need to look up. There was only one other person who ever came through that door. He heard his partner's heels click their way across the office floor, saw out of the corner of his eye as she dumped her briefcase on what she used as a desk. Only when she settled into the chair across from him did he look up. She regarded him with her bright blue eyes for a few moments, her eyebrow rising up a little.  
"Seed?" Mulder offered her. Scully sighed.  
"I take it that you've got nothing." Mulder flicked the useless file and leaned back in his chair, his answering silence being the only response he gave her. Scully nodded, and reclined as far as she could in her own chair, folding her arms.  
"Well, maybe we should make a start on our growing pile of expense reports." Scully provided. Mulder groaned, rolling his eyes back and twirling his chair a little.  
"There's no chance you have a pack of cards on you is there?" Mulder asked, but the look of determination had already settled on his partner's face. Paper work it was until a new case showed up. He extended his lower lip in what he hoped to be a sad and endearing expression. It didn't even chink Scully's armor. She merely separated the two piles waiting for them, plonking one before him.  
"Sooner we start, sooner it gets done." Scully said, walking over with her own pile of work to her area. She paused by her so called 'desk' to watch Mulder flick through the top pages, looking like he'd lost his best friend in the whole world. Scully sighed.  
"Mulder, I know you find this boring. So do I. But it's." The ringing of Mulder's desk phone cut her off in mid sentence. Mulder picked it up after the first ring, looking hopeful that it might be about something that could lead to a case. Scully forgot all about the paperwork as she watched a frown slowly form on his face as he listened to the voice on the other end.  
"Now..? Sir, what is this abou. Yes, we're on our way. I just want to know what." Mulder tried to cut in. His hazel eyes met hers as he dropped the phone back to its cradle. Mulder was on his feet in a second, his eyes never leaving Scully's.  
"That was Skinner. He wants us in his office now."  
"Right now?" Scully asked, but the deepening frown on Mulder's face put a halt to any argument she might have had. He nodded once, rounding the table and striding for the door. Scully almost had to run to match his pace, trying to side up to him.  
"Mulder? Why?" Scully pressed, stopping beside her partner as they entered the elevator. Mulder hit the floor number.  
"He didn't say, but he sounded. almost alarmed. I don't know." Mulder glanced back at Scully, her expression now mirroring his own. He gave her a lopsided smile.  
"At least we're getting out of the paper work for a bit." He got a tiny smile from his partner. It faded as soon as they reached their floor. The agents strode through the hallway towards Skinner's office, peering through the glass partition into his assistant's area. They were shocked to see Kimberly looking out for them anxiously, almost leaning over her desk as they entered her view.  
"The Assistant Director will see you now." Kimberly spoke quietly to the agents when they walked through the door. Mulder and Scully nodded once to the assistant, only stopping when they reached the office door. Scully glanced up at Mulder briefly, he reading her concern loud and clear, as her hand gripped the handle. Scully opened the door to see Assistant Director Skinner standing by his desk, staring warningly at the three men in front of him dressed in military fatigues. Mulder's jaw dropped open slightly in his shock, his pulse rate increasing the instant he saw the military uniforms. A flick of green to the right caught Scully's eye, she turning to see a fourth man seated at the meeting table. Judging by his three star decorated uniform, Scully knew this man was a high ranking officer. He was flicking through a file as calmly as one would flick through the morning paper.  
"Agents Mulder, Scully. These men are from the Blackstone Military Base in Montana." Assistant Director Skinner rumbled, "I received a call from Lieutenant Colonel Thontan," He nodded towards the seated man, "ten minutes ago, advising me of this visit. It appears he has a proposition for you." Mulder stepped towards his superior, trying to read the dark eyes behind his glasses. He could only see mistrust. Both agents turned as the seated Lieutenant Colonel gave a grunt. He shifted his battle worn body in the chair to focus on the agents. Lines of age creased his face, but his eyes were bright.  
"You have quite a history, Agent Mulder. You've clocked up quite a few frequent flyer miles. Look here! Oregon, Idaho, Wisconsin." The man's broad chest shook with a laugh, "Texas, Virginia, even Florida! Then there's your overseas 'trips'. You've been to Mexico, Russia, the Arctic Circle." The Lieutenant Colonel pushed himself to his feet, closing Mulder's file on the desk while giving the agent a crooked grin.  
"Quite impressive for a one man operation. No offence to you, Agent Scully." Mulder stared at the older man, his mouth gaping a little further at the fact that he had just been going through his file.  
"Assistant Director, how did he." Mulder began, but was cut off quickly by the Lieutenant Colonel.  
"It wasn't anything I didn't already know, Agent Mulder. Your pursuit for proof of the existence of extra-terrestrials is almost common knowledge." The older man grunted. Mulder's frown deepened.  
"Common knowledge to whom?!" Mulder asked, unable to keep the tones of trepidation and irritation from his voice. The Lieutenant Colonel stopped before the agents, now ignoring the Assistant Director. When Skinner made a move to intervene he was summarily grunted at, as if he was a Private to be dismissed.  
"Lieutenant Colonel Thontan, sir, I have never heard of a Blackstone Military Base in Montana." Agent Scully spoke up, catching Thontan's attention. Thontan locked eyes with the female Agent. She did not look away, she stared almost defiantly right back. Not in the least intimidated by his military status.  
"Which base are you familiar with in Montana, Agent Scully?"  
"There is the Malmstrom Air Force base outside of Great Falls. There is also the Fort Harrison army base in Helena." Scully replied proficiently. Thontan's grin stretched from ear to ear.  
"Very good." Thontan rumbled, "The Blackstone installation has only recently been constructed. She received her first unit in 1998, and I took charge a few months after that." Thontan returned his focus to Mulder, holding his hands behind his back. Mulder felt uneasy under his scrutinizing gaze, as if the man was trying to peer through layers of his skin and peruse through his mind like he had with his file.  
"Agent Mulder, I'd like you, and your partner if you wish, to return with me to the Blackstone base. There is something there that I know you'll want to see. Of course, this is only a request." Thontan puffed out his chest in sigh, "From one man who knows to another." Mulder shook his head, rubbing his forehead in frustrated exasperation. He could not believe this military official had come all the way from Montana just to stand in Skinner's office and act like he owned the building.  
"And that would be what?" Mulder asked. Thontan turned towards his men, holding one hand out while keeping his attention on the agents. A briefcase was opened by the second man and a file was handed over to the Lieutenant Colonel, who then handed it to Mulder. Mulder took the file, giving the military officer a wary look. He opened the file and his heart stopped dead in his chest.  
"I was in an AWAC over the Antarctic ice shelf when I saw it." Thontan spoke, his voice low and deadly serious. He tapped the glossy A4 photo of the alien ship, the very ship that Mulder had rescued Scully from only moments before, "Rising up over the Pole of Inaccessibility. A big god damned craft coming out of the ice, just under a kilometre in diameter, leaving behind a gaping crater that no bastard could miss. I was the only one to get any shots of it, and it was gone so fast most of the crew had convinced themselves they saw nothing by the time we got back.  
"Suddenly the project no one wanted to touch became a terrifying possibility. I was the only one with the balls to take it. The Blackstone base was created with its goal in mind." Scully took hold of the picture and stared at it in pure incredulity. Mulder had staggered back a step, his muscles slack as his mind tried to take in what he had just been handed. A photograph of the ship from Antarctica. a ship no one had known about except himself and Scully. An aerial shot, from above the craft. Assistant Director Skinner looked from Scully to Mulder, watching as they both took in information that seemed to stagger them. He made a motion to step forward, but was met by an austere glare from the Lieutenant Colonel. At ease, soldier. As a former Marine, he knew what the man meant. This wasn't his place.  
"This is in my ball park now, Assistant Director." Thontan grunted quietly. The Lieutenant Colonel recaptured Mulder's attention, holding his hand out for the file.  
"Agent Mulder, at Blackstone base we deal exclusively with the recovery and examination of downed alien space craft. And at approximately 1:30 in the early morning of last Wednesday we managed to recover such a craft. The vehicle is stored in a hanger at the base, and its single occupant is currently being observed in the maximum security wing." Thontan gave his waiting men a nod to indicate they were about to leave, "If you wish to take me up on my offer, just follow my men. I have the jet on standby by at the airport. Thank you for your time and co-operation, Assistant Director." With that the Lieutenant Colonel began to make his way from the office. Mulder turned around, still flabbergasted at what had just taken place, he barely hearing Skinner demanding to know what the hell was going on. All he was aware of was that he needed to say something quickly.  
"Lieutenant Colonel, we accept." He blurted out, to which Scully gasped at. Her arm was taken by Mulder as he followed the uniformed men out of the door, turning around to give his astounded superior a quick apologetic shrug.  
"You can read about it in the report, sir." He shot out as he disappeared from the office. Scully found herself having almost to run once again to keep up with her partner, wanting to speak to his face rather than the back of his head. They were moving through the FBI building at a rapid pace.  
"Mulder! What the hell are you doing? You're following this man for what reason? That he says he has a UFO? Mulder!" Scully exclaimed angrily, grabbing Mulder's arm to rein him back a bit.  
"Scully. I know this seems a little crazy. But I think this time." Mulder shook his head in exasperation, "Didn't you see the photo? It was the ship! From Antarctica. No one knows about it, Scully! I saw it, I know it is that ship!" They turned a corner and entered the elevator, Mulder and Scully moving to the back of it behind the enlisted men. Scully stared at Mulder in sheer disbelief.  
"They could have fabricated that picture on any PC with a scanner and photographic editing software! Cut and paste, Mulder! I can not believe you are falling for this!" Mulder stepped back, looking like he'd been slapped. He rubbed a hand down his face.  
"Scully. I. How could they have duplicated the same craft, no one saw it but me. You were there, Scully."  
"Yes, Mulder. I was in Antarctica. I was half numb with frostbite and was physically fatigued. And you had just spent 48 hours on the go with no sleep and a gun shot wound to the head." Scully replied, and stopped when she saw the hurt on Mulder's face intensify. He closed his eyes, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. He sighed as the elevator doors opened, the marines marching out first.  
"Scully. I know what I saw." Mulder looked back at Scully, shaking his head tiredly. There was an ache in his chest, the one he always got when he and Scully argued. The one he always got when she gave him that look, seeing the incredulity in her eyes. It was rare when he saw that, he could only count a few times. When he stood on one side of the fence and she remained stubbornly on the other. Scully held Mulder's gaze, feelings of fear and uncertainty clouding her heart. Mulder was so desperate to believe. He would do anything to learn the truth, and that was just what Lieutenant Colonel Thontan was dangling before him, like a carrot. She reached out to touch his hand.  
"Mulder, I know you do. And I believe in you. But I don't trust what is happening here. We can find out another way, Mulder." Mulder looked at Scully's delicate hand touching his, and then to the marines waiting in the FBI building reception area. He closed his eyes again. He knew what Scully was saying, and there was a part of him, some small part that agreed. But the craft in the photo. He had memorized its every line, every alien structure as it passed over head. Granted, he hadn't seen it from above, but what he had made out matched what he remembered exactly. Eccentric behaviour or not, the man had seen it.  
"Scully. You don't have to come with me, if you don't want to. But this is something I have to look in to. He knows something, I know that. And not just because of the photo. Why do you think he came to us? He could have sent for us from the base." Scully dropped her eyes from his, seeing his absolute determination. There was nothing she could say, Thontan had done too good a job. She felt his hand gently touch her arm, as if trying to get a response from her. There was only one response she could give.  
"All right, Mulder." She said, more resignedly than she had wanted, but Mulder had not picked up on it. Once he had her support again, Mulder was off. Scully followed behind him, this time not hurrying to keep his pace. She stayed back to guard his rear, which she realised she would be doing for the majority of this 'case', until what ever conclusion came their way.  
  
The ride to the airport was in heavy silence. Apparently the Lieutenant Colonel had gone ahead of them in another car to the military jet, they had been told by his men he would join them there. Both agents looked out of the car window as it rolled to a stop on the tarmac, airport personnel moving out of its way. Mulder and Scully stepped out of the car, looking towards the small military owned jet waiting only a few metres away, its engines already running. The agents were escorted from the car and towards the boarding stairs that were positioned by the entrance hatch of the jet. The whine of the engines died to a low hum once they were inside. Mulder and Scully stopped in the aisle. Six more men of the Military persuasion stared at the agents, all wearing uniforms of higher rank than those of the Marines who had escorted them. Mulder felt a slight prod at his side, and he heard a grunted voice from behind him.  
"Please take a seat, sir." Mulder followed Scully to a nice aisle seat, far from the closest marine, and sat down. Mulder found to his surprise there was plenty of leg room, and the seats themselves were rather comfortable. He adjusted his Armani suit slightly and then looked to Scully to see how she was faring. She was already buckled in. She gave him a half smile, indicating she was all right. Mulder leaned in to her slightly, keeping his voice low.  
"They haven't made any move to disarm us." He whispered, his eyebrows rising in surprise. He would have thought that it would have been their first move. Mulder looked up as all of the military men drew to sudden attention as the officer in charge stepped through the door of the cabin. Lieutenant Colonel Thontan straightened himself up, giving the all too small door a glare of annoyance, and basked in the respect of his men briefly. Leaving them at attention for the moment, the weathered officer plucked a cigar from a lapel pocket and fingered it.  
"Sit down gentlemen, enjoy the flight." He grumbled, his wrinkled face forming a smile, waving his cigar bearing hand at the seats, "Smoke if you will." Thontan's eyes then darted to the FBI agents sitting further down, and his smile increased. As his men got themselves settled, the Lieutenant Colonel strode down the aisle, followed by only one assistant. His dark but shining eyes never left those of the agents. He stopped before them, and slowly eased himself into a seat facing them. His right knee cracked loudly, and the aged officer barked out a laugh.  
"Damn, I'm showing my impediments. Do excuse that." He chuckled, resting his hand on the offending knee. Scully only smiled briefly, then clutched on to the arm rests as the jet began its way down the run way. The Lieutenant Colonel calmly lit his cigar as the jet left the ground, he puffing away contentedly. Only when the air craft had levelled off did Scully let go of the arm rests. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her partner shifting about in his seat, seeming anxious to speak. Scully quickly shifted forward, stepping in before Mulder could open his mouth.  
"So, Lieutenant Colonel Thontan. You say you have a UFO at your base." Scully opened with, folding her hands in her lap. The military officer only grinned at her barely concealed disbelief. Mulder chewed on his lower lip and nudged Scully's elbow to get her attention. Scully completely ignored him and fixed her strongest glare on the military officer. Thontan's smile nearly split his weathered face in two.  
"I wouldn't have come all this way to get you two if I hadn't, Agent." He chuckled, shifting himself into a more comfortable position. His eyes never left Scully's, he not flinching under her gaze. Scully merely continued.  
"Do you have some evidence to back up your claim, a photograph perhaps?" Scully asked. Thontan's chest rumbled in a low chuckle, "Actually no. Our cameras won't work when we try to take any kind of shot of it."  
"What do mean, 'won't work'?" Mulder asked.  
"They turn off whenever we pointed them at the craft. No matter how far away we tried to take the shot." Thontan's smile was slowly disappearing. His forehead creased slightly with his thoughts. Scully shook her head, leaning back in her seat, "I don't believe I'm hearing this." Thontan watched the pair, Mulder gave her a concerned pat on her arm, but she shrugged it off, and propped up her head wearily. His gaze lingered on Scully the longest.  
"It's not uncommon. In fact most people cannot handle the concept of alien life. All Marines wishing to work at the Blackstone Base are put through rigorous testing to prepare them, the drop out rate of which is over 90%. I've seen grown men piss themselves, drop to the ground and wail like babies during the training." Thontan fingered his cigar, "To see something truly alien. there's not a terror like it." Mulder leaned forward in his seat, getting the Lieutenant Colonel's attention, hoping to take the heat off of Scully. He could see her fear building, despite the stern front she was putting up. He locked gazes with the Lieutenant Colonel for the second time that day and saw nothing but sheer resolve in his eyes. The conviction that came with knowing the truth. The Lieutenant Colonel nodded almost imperceptibly at Mulder, seeing the same in the Agent's eyes.  
"I know what you're both thinking. This is no joke. The alien craft I am holding at my base is real, as is what I believe to be the pilot of that craft. But as they say, seeing is believing..." Thontan turned in his seat and hollered back down the aisle.  
"Major Paxton, tell the pilot to begin his approach from the west. We'll land on the western runway. Closest to the Site." Thontan boomed, and the Major left his seat to comply.  
"We'll be landing at the base in a few hours time. I'll have the galley opened so you can have something to eat. I suggest you rest up before we get there. You're going to need it." Thontan grunted and pushed himself up from his seat, leaving the agents to sit in thoughtful silence. 


	3. Discovery

- - - D I S C O V E R Y - - -  
  
It was mid afternoon when the military jet began its descent towards the Blackstone military base. Both Mulder and Scully left their seats and moved to the nearest window, wanting to get a good look at the facility. Mulder held onto the head rest, craning his neck as far as he could towards the ground as they neared the base. He felt more than heard Thontan approach them.  
"We should be coming up on the crash site now." His voice rumbled behind them. The descending jet's shadow streaked across the Ponderosa pines that bordered the western edge of the base. Then they saw it. A huge clearing at the edge of the pines, just before one of the base buildings. Scully's forehead creased when she saw the huge crater, and the crushed trees around it. She and Mulder shared a glance, her heart rate increasing along with the nagging feelings of fear. Mulder and Scully moved into the aisle as the jet rolled to a stop on the tarmac. The enlisted men stood waiting for the Lieutenant Colonel's orders, not willing to move an inch without his expressed say so.  
"All right, rest time is over. Major Paxton, get to Specimen Analysis and give me an update of the Sample results." Thontan gave the FBI agents a nod and began towards the hatch. Mulder and Scully followed the military officer down the waiting stairs and on to the tarmac. Thontan led them towards a large open quadrangle, not far from the crater they had passed over. Mulder took a quick glance about the area. Apart from their small group, there were no other people in sight. No squads of marines marching in time. There was absolute silence. He and Scully exchanged nervous glances, their brows furrowing. When they had walked halfway across the vast quadrangle, Thontan stopped them with an outstretched arm.  
"Wait." He barked. Mulder looked at the area before them. Thontan had stopped at the edge of a white line. The line stretched for twenty feet, before falling away, tapering off some fifty feet beyond them. Scully tucked some hair back that was blowing around in the slight wind. Thontan turned to face them, sheer excitement lighting up his face, and then walked into the marked area. He walked carefully, as if he were walking on sacred ground, his eyes never leaving the asphalt. Mulder glanced to the men standing with them and was shocked to see their expressions of stark fear. One of the men decorated as a Major was visibly trembling. Thontan stopped before a white circle marked on the ground. He looked up at the agents, smiling somewhat shakily.  
"Come stand here." He said quietly, reverently. Mulder moved first, the small stones crunching under his feet as he stepped into the marked area. Scully moved to walk beside him, not wanting to be left behind. Her heart pounded in her chest as she walked. The hair that had been waving in the wind suddenly settled. Scully looked to Mulder's short fuzzy hair and saw that it too had stopped moving. The breeze had stopped blowing. Seeming as if in slow motion, Scully looked back to the waiting military officers on the other side of the line. Their hair was still being buffeted by the slight breeze. She bumped into Mulder, who had stopped before one of the circles. She felt his soft hand touch hers, as if trying to ground her, and then took his place at her side. Mulder was staring at Thontan, every muscle tensed.  
"Go into the circle. But you might want to kneel down first." Thontan voiced, in the same reverent tones, his eyes wide with excitement. Mulder stood for a few moments, having not felt the wind since he entered the marked area also. The stones sounded different as well. the sound was slightly duller. He slowly knelt, looking towards the white painted circle, keeping beyond it until his knees touched ground. Closing his eyes, he leant into the area above the marked circle.  
.INEXPLICABLE FORCES SURGED THROUGH HIS BODY, SHIMMERING THROUGH EVERY CELL. SEEMING TO PUSH THEM, ACCELERATE THEM. RE-ALIGN THEM. HE WAS EMERSED IN DARKNESS, YET FELT WARM AND SOOTHED, HE SOARED. Mulder pulled back, shaking from what he'd just felt. A light sweat had broken out on his forehead, and his whole body felt slightly warmer. A gentle tingling sensation filled him. it was like nothing he'd ever felt before, but he wasn't frightened.  
"Mulder!" Scully gasped, on her knees beside him, shocked at what she'd just seen. Mulder hovering in place, his skin had seemed to ripple in place.  
"I'm okay Scully." Mulder breathed, looking up at Thontan, trembling visibly now. He had to blink the tears from his eyes. it had been wonderful.  
"Mulder." Scully gripped him harder. Mulder looked at her, a smile breaking out and he took her hand.  
"Scully. it was like. it went through me. I felt it all through me. it was wonderful." He gasped.  
"Agents." Thontan caught their attention, "Watch this." He dug his hand into a jacket pocket and brought out whatever was in it, some coins, a few pieces of paper, and a spare cigar. He knelt down before the circle himself, and then dropped the items into it. They stopped a foot from the ground. They hung in silence, the coins, the paper and the cigar. Perfectly suspended above the asphalt. Scully's mouth dropped open. Mulder's eyes grew even larger. Thontan's mouth twitched in a smile at their reactions, and he flicked one of the coins. It began spinning, and didn't slow down.  
"I tried this when we first encased the craft. The coin span continuously for three days, without slowing, before the area stopped emitting the anti grav. The area shifted, its been here for the last two days." Scully felt her strength leave her. She barely noticed Mulder's arm as he caught her. All she could do was stare at the coin as it span, defying all known physics, the laws she trusted, the laws she depended on. Without sound, the coin spun on. Mulder shoved aside his elation to focus on his stunned partner. He hauled her up with him as she got to his feet, she just staring and shaking. Thontan nodded gently.  
"It's the shock. Not a good sign. She hasn't even seen the occupant yet." Mulder tightened his hold. He could barely believe it himself.  
"Real..?!" He gasped, words having escaped him. Thontan only grinned, and moved around the circle.  
"You haven't seen anything yet." Mulder followed Thontan out of the marked area, supporting Scully as she could barely stand. The cool wind returned to ruffle his hair as soon as he stepped outside of the area. Agent Mulder and Scully could only follow the Lieutenant Colonel in silence as he led them from the marked quadrangle. Mulder was still trembling from his experience, the physical sensations lingering on pleasantly. He looked to the stunned Scully under his arm and tightened his hold on her, his forehead creasing with worry. She was staring vacantly into space, letting herself be guided without any resistance, her body boneless against his. He had never seen her this way. but then she had never been faced with the absolute reality of an alien space craft before. While conscious anyway. They were stopped before the entrance to the main building of the base. Mulder gently stroked Scully's head reassuringly as Thontan entered his access code into the hydraulically sealed doors, feeling helpless to stop her trembles. His concern grew when he felt her gripping him tighter as the doors hissed open, sliding apart and out of sight into the wall. Scully held onto Mulder, her rational mind too frightened to realise that she shouldn't be doing so. She fought internally against the terror that gripped her. Her mind refused to believe what it had seen. She couldn't believe. It couldn't be true! If. if that really was one of Their craft under the asphalt. then Mulder was right. And They did exist. They did exist. they did exist. Scully closed her eyes tightly, desperately trying to focus on something else. She concentrated hard on Mulder's comforting hand. Thontan's voice gradually returned to her consciousness.  
".ready yet? Damn. Summers, give me your radio. I think the batteries are dead in this one." Thontan handed the marine named Summers his dead radio and took the working one, and strode ahead of the group, leading them inside. Mulder frowned, wondering why he had to use a hand held radio, were the phones out? He checked his cell phone with his free hand, and found its screen completely blank.  
"There must be interference with the signals, my cell phone's not working." Mulder said for Scully's benefit. Thontan grunted ahead of them, turning to grin slightly.  
"Astute observation, Agent. Most of our standard communication equipment isn't. Including the phones. We are having some success with these small close range radios though."  
"Ever since the ship came." Added Summers, which only strengthened the grin on his superior officer's face. Mulder felt Scully squeeze him just a bit tighter at his words. Mulder rubbed her back comfortingly, hiding his own growing fear behind a crooked grin. This was real. This guy, however cocky, was not playing around.  
"Major Paxton, what do you have?" Thontan barked into the radio.  
".The final results have come in, and they've been triple checked. Same result each time." Crackled the reply. Thontan's face clenched slightly in thought, "Have McKenzie meet us outside Observation. We'll be going straight in." Thontan returned the radio to the belt holder, looking back at the FBI agents.  
"We'll be doing down three floors to Level 3; Specimen Analysis." He informed them. The Private named Summers remained with the group, but the others moved away on a glance from Thontan. Mulder watched them disappear down a side corridor, and he swallowed somewhat nervously. Thontan led the agents through the metallic hallways of his base, moving through hydraulic lock after hydraulic lock. Each hallway segment ended or started with one, complete with green and red indicator lights above them. Mulder watched the lights change from red to green as the lock was opened. He was watching one when it began to flicker, the green indication light threatening to go out. The activated lock ahead of them seemed similarly afflicted, its red indicator flickering also. After a few seconds both of the locks returned to normal of their own accord. The Lieutenant Colonel frowned, not liking what he had just seen.  
"How long have the locks been fluctuating like this?" He grunted.  
"First time I've seen it." Private Summers voiced. Thontan shook his head, glaring at the indication lights in undisguised irritation. Once they had reached level three, Mulder felt Scully pull away from his supporting arm and straighten out her pants suit. She walked the rest of the way without his help. She gave Mulder a tight smile when he tried to look into her face and answered him before he could even ask.  
"I'm fine, Mulder." Thontan turned, and nodded his approval at her recovery.  
"Nice of you to rejoin us, Agent Scully." He rumbled. Scully held his gaze but her chin twitched slightly, she embarrassed at being caught in a weak moment. Shifting her eyes she finally focused on the sight before her. Large viewing windows ran the length of the corridor, from floor to ceiling, the closest window bearing sign 'Specimen Analysis'. Thontan didn't give them time to take in the view, he was already moving towards the entrance. Mulder and Scully had to increase their pace just to keep up. They strode through the labs, past white-coated technicians who stopped their work to stare at them. Scully's eyes travelled across the work stations, which sported the most impressive array of equipment and labware she had ever seen. The largest station held a fully automated DNA sequencer complete with robotic sampling arms. Scully's eyes widened at the size of it, the soft flashes from the laser mass spectrometer busy at work within the bulking device. Scully tore her eyes from the advanced equipment to find themselves walking towards a heavily sealed section, with multiple hydraulic locks, each one opening as Thontan approached. They left the last of the locks to stand in a white room, the words 'Specimen Observation and Containment' stretching across the wall to the side of them. Scully followed the words and saw a stairwell leading to another door, one marked Observation. On the lower level, equipped with a decontamination chamber, was a hatched marked Cell 01. From where they stood they could see the unbelievable amount of pneumatics and locking devices on the hatch to Cell 01. In the hiss of the cool air Scully could just make out the red laser beams that criss-crossed it.  
"Oh my, you really did it." Came a gasp, and the agents turned to see a white coated scientist staring at them from a panel. He padded closer, peering at the agents through his black rimmed spectacles. He was a short man, the same height as Scully, and was remarkable thin. His face was thinly boned, which only made his glasses stand out further. The label 'nerd' sprang to Mulder's mind briefly.  
"Agents, meet Dc McKenzie, he is in charge of the specimen," Thontan began, but was cut off by the wiry scientist. He shook his head, the action reminding Mulder of a sparrow ruffling its feathers.  
"He is not a specimen! He has feelings," He glared briefly at the officer in charge, "and I am not pleased with your tactics." He stomped back to the panel, picking up the roster chart, and waved it, "Language tests, pain sensitivity exams. I did not authorize any of this!" Thontan didn't blink in the face of the small scientist's anger.  
"McKenzie, you have had five days. Five days and still he hasn't spoken a single word! I think it is safe to say that your 'gentle' approach has failed." McKenzie shifted about on his feet, able to feel the quiet impatience rolling off of the Lieutenant Colonel in waves. He looked to the FBI agents, not seeming surprised to see them.  
"And so you brought them in?" He spoke quietly, his eyes loosing their angry spark. Mulder could have sworn that sadness replaced it. Thontan rumbled deep in his broad chest, "Yes." He turned to look at the agents, "He won't talk to us. Perhaps he'll talk to someone more. 'familiar'." Mulder and Scully glanced to each other, each seeing the other's apprehension. Each knew what was meant by the term 'specimen'. Scully watched as Mulder's pupils dilated in his growing excitement, saw as his features changed, his smile of awe from before slowly returning. Scully breathed out slowly, putting a hand on her partner's arm to remind him of where they were standing, and looked to the scientist.  
"Will someone please tell us what is going on? Why have you brought us here? What do you claim to have here?" Scully asked, surprised at how strongly she could speak, inside she was shaking from unparalleled fear. McKenzie gave her a soft smile, ignoring the military officer, who was moving to stand in the background.  
"Of course, Agent. er."  
"Scully."  
"Yes. I think the best way would be to just show you." McKenzie began towards the stairwell leading to the Observation room. Mulder glanced quickly at his partner's face and saw the fear in her eyes. He took hold of her hand, giving it a squeeze as McKenzie opened the Observation room hatch via a keypad.  
"Scully." Mulder whispered, his eyes searching hers. Her clear blue orbs glistened back, shaky but determined. Scully knew what he meant with that single word.  
"I'm okay Mulder. I.. what ever we find in there, we'll find it together." She answered, giving him a smile despite her fear. Mulder felt his chest lighten somewhat, and he felt the emotion he kept so closely guarded try to creep through his sturdy walls. He felt such love for her at that moment.  
"Agents, you can step inside," McKenzie called out. Mulder led the way up the stairs, not letting go of Scully's hand, and stepped through the entrance with Scully right beside him. Inside the room was larger than it had appeared out side. An array of computer panels spread across the far wall, with some 21 inch screens above them currently displaying nothing but static. Some bagged items were on a metallic table to one side. The room was mostly dark, the only illumination came from the computer screens and from the clear-spex viewing window looking down on the Cell below. A technician sat on the only chair, studiously observing any activity in the Cell. His attention did not waver as the FBI agents crept in. The pair warily stepped towards the window, Scully gripping Mulder's arm with her other hand as they turned to look through it at the same time. They nearly dropped to the floor in their resulting shock. The holding Cell was sparsely furnished, with only a bed in the back, and a round table in the front, only a meter from the viewing window. Seated at that table was Mulder. Or a man who looked just like him. Mulder's knees almost gave way, he found himself having to steady himself against the panel with one hand. He stared in absolute disbelief. 'Mulder' sat on a chair, his bare arms resting on the table. He was dressed in faded blue jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair was tussled and he had dark patches under his eyes. He just sat and stared at the table, every now and again opening his mouth in a slightly deeper breath. His forehead furrowed in emotion suddenly, and he squeezed his eyes shut as if to force it back, wiping his hands over his face. After a few moments he seemed to calm, and he returned to staring. His hazel eyes were heavy with sadness. Scully began trembling in her shock, her mouth hanging open as she stared at a man who looked exactly like her partner. Who's eyes seemed to bear the same pain.  
"Oh my god." She breathed, unconsciously holding on to Mulder tighter, digging her nails into his arm. McKenzie sided up to the gasping agents, looking into the Cell himself.  
"I was in the first recon team out to the crash site. I was the first to see him. Stumbling through the dirt kicked up by the craft, not three feet away from it. His eyes were wild. When he saw us he let out this horrific scream. He fought against the men that rushed in, he didn't stop screaming." McKenzie shook his head, wincing, the memory still fresh in his mind, "It was as if he was insane. He was injected with sedatives, but they had no effect. He had to be carried to the decontamination unit, where he screamed and hit at the walls for hours. He cried so wretchedly. And then at 4:40 am he silenced. When the men returned to take him out of decontamination, he didn't resist.  
"Once he was out of decontamination, we were able to retrieve his ID from his jeans pocket." McKenzie moved to the metallic table where he picked up an FBI identification wallet wrapped in plastic. He held it out for Scully to take. She took it numbly, opening it, revealing the bright blue letters of the FBI, gold emblem, and Mulder's photo.  
"As soon as we learned of his government agent status, Thontan contacted the FBI only to learn that Agent Mulder was in DC and had been the whole time. Over the following 48 hours hundreds of tests were performed, and DNA was extracted for fingerprinting." The scientist continued. Mulder tried to still her shaking hand with his own. He reached into his pocket with his free hand and withdrew his ID wallet. He flipped it open.  
"Oh my god." Scully gasped, a hand going to her mouth. Both photos and signatures matched. Mulder was quickly gathering himself together, feeling a fury rise within him that he hadn't felt for a few years. A fury that served to chase away his shock.  
"That is not a man. He looks like a man, but he's not." Mulder growled. McKenzie shook his head, opening his mouth to speak, but Mulder didn't give him time to get any words out.  
"NO. Listen to me, he's. a shape-shifting alien. I've seen this before, he can become anyone!" Mulder exclaimed, looking from Scully to the scientist with an urgency in his eyes.  
"Yes," Came Thontan's rumbling voice from behind them, "You spoke about this in your files. Some kind of 'bounty hunter' that can take the form of others, right?" Mulder whirled and pointed excitedly, amazed and energised that the military officer knew what he was talking about. Thontan snorted in the face of his passion, shaking his head slowly. Scully moved past them to the table, looking at the other items on it. 'Mulder's' wallet, car keys, and reams of bloodwork data.  
"I was able to take photographs of the Antarctic craft, Agent Mulder. Presumably belonging to the same alien race as the 'bounty hunter'. But this one, not a chance. It is."  
"Blood was toxic." Scully interrupted.  
"What?" Scully turned to look at him from where she stood.  
"You said their blood was toxic. you were affected by it before in the Arctic Circle. It's like acid. It even burned my shoes when I stood in a pool of it." Scully expanded, being only able to see the facts. It was too glaring a hole for her to ignore. She held up some of the blood test results, "They were able to take blood from him, test it."  
"Scully..!" Mulder exclaimed.  
"Mulder, I'm only trying to figure this out! We.. we have to consider everything. what facts we have." Scully said tiredly. McKenzie nodded, pushing his spectacles further along his nose.  
"Exactly." He joined Scully at the table, handing her the latest results analysis, "You seem to know what you're doing, what does this tell you?" He asked. The female agent took the wad of papers, looking first at the batch code on the top. SAMPLE BLOCK #1 it read. She then began going through it, her eyes sifting through the jumble of information that would have confused most other people. To Scully it felt like coming home, she was back in her element.  
"It's a DNA fingerprint analysis, with over 100,000 short tandem repeats selected." She looked up, stunned at the enormous size of the test. It was way more microsatellites than were required for standard genetic identification. McKenzie nodded softly for her to continue.  
"Yes, and here is Agent Mulder's DNA fingerprint analysis." McKenzie voiced, handing Scully a second DNA band nylon sheet, "This is just one of the 90 we have, covering all 100,000."  
"What?! How." Mulder stormed over, and found it was true.  
"How did you get this?!" He fumed, glaring at Thontan. The Lieutenant Colonel's face darkened slightly.  
"Courtesy of the FBI database, plus some physical samples from your last medical. We required it obviously so."  
"So you what, you charged in there, blabbering about National Security and just took what you wanted?!" Mulder exclaimed, feeling violated and more than a bit frightened that military personnel could get their hands on his DNA. Thontan just smiled.  
"It's funny you should mention National Security. Here's a thought." Thontan strolled over to Mulder, a finger on his chin, "An alien space craft appears over a military base, and then crashes. You come out of it. The officials there contact the FBI, only to learn there is an Agent Mulder there as well! Two Mulders!" Thontan's face darkened even further, "If the craft had crashed at any other base but mine you would have found yourself in a military prison DAYS ago. You would have been subjected to every kind of test known to mankind. Entire teams of scientists would flock to study you, to figure out how the hell it could be possible." Mulder stared into Thontan's eyes. His gaze didn't give an inch. Neither did Mulder's. But it was true. the military would have reacted in that fashion. His anger faded away as Mulder realised just how long they had known of the existence of two 'Mulders'. Since last Wednesday. they'd known all this time. A fresh spurt of fear extinguished all traces of anger.  
"And you want me to thank you, is that it?" Mulder grated, his voice having lost some of its edge.  
"No. Just as I said in your superior's office, I want the truth. And he knows it." Thontan pointed to the Cell, where 'Mulder' sat dejectedly at the table, "And he isn't saying a single fucking word. I need you two to change that." Scully stared up at Mulder, having been putting as many of the nylon sheets together as she could. Sheet after sheet of the different DNA samples were matching up, all of the tagged microsatellites pairing up neatly, indicating that both samples were from the same individual.  
"Mulder.." Was all she could say, she was trembling once again. This time there was no doubt. "Unless the very foundations of science are wrong, that man in the Cell is Mulder..." Mulder stepped forward, "Could the test be wrong..?"  
"Not with this many sequences matching. Mulder." Scully showed him, paring up sheet after sheet. Mulder turned to stare at Thontan, clutching a handful of the nylon sheets. But the military officer was no longer paying attention to him.  
"All right. McKenzie, get in there. Try to get him to talk, give us something we can go on." The agents moved back to the view window as McKenzie left the Observation room, taking with him all of 'Mulder's' bagged belongings. Mulder found himself staring once again at the man inside the cell, clenching his fists so tight his knuckles cracked. Scully focused on her breathing as the scientist left. She was feeling a tension headache coming on. She could barely believe she was looking in on another man that might be Mulder. the man which all of their attentions were now focused on. The hissing of the hydraulic entrance lock shattered the silence within the Cell. 'Mulder' blinked a little, bringing himself out of the vacant stare he'd allowed himself to drift off into as the hatch swung open. He sat up straighter as a bespectacled scientist stepped through the hatch, carrying the bagged belongings and a hopeful smile.  
"Good afternoon! I thought I'd pop back in for a spell. You've been pretty quiet today." McKenzie spoke friendlily, cautiously moving towards the table. 'Mulder' turned slightly in his chair to look at his visitor, but did little else. The sadness never left his eyes. McKenzie sat down at the table with folded hands, giving 'Mulder' a chance to speak. 'Mulder' didn't take it. Instead he looked back down at the table, as if loosing interest. McKenzie's smile faded, and he shifted awkwardly on his seat. The silence in the Cell was so absolute he could hear the ticking of his wristwatch. McKenzie cleared his throat.  
"They tell me you haven't eaten yet. Not that I blame you, military rations are hardly a nutritious meal." The scientist thought for a moment, and then brightened, "I can get you something from our own stock. Travers is quite fond of the 'nuke' pizzas. I could get one for you if you'd like."  
  
'Mulder' huffed what could be construed as a laugh.  
"That's hardly a nutritious meal either." He croaked out, his voice was harsh and dry, he having not used his voice in some time. He tried to swallow against the scratchiness, but having little spit all he could do was roll his paper-dry tongue. All in the Observation room gasped quietly; he sounded exactly like Agent Mulder. Scully moved closer to the view window. Now that the man was moving and speaking, she could tell instantly. Just as she could always tell with her partner. He moved like Mulder, he held his hands and flicked his fingers delicately like Mulder. Every tiny facial expression.  
"Oh my god." She breathed. McKenzie refrained from over emphasising the fact that the man had just spoken his first entire sentence in nearly a week. Instead he tried to keep him speaking.  
"Yes. In our testing we learned that you are actually quite healthy. Your vitamin count is high, your cholesterol low. It seems that you have been taking good care of yourself for some time. Up until about two weeks ago." McKenzie leaned forward, "It's the only reason you're still able to stand now. But you won't be able to for long if you keep this up." At this 'Mulder', turned to face him, a frown slightly creasing his forehead, as if he realised he had something. He seemed to think about it, and then stiffly shook his head.  
"No." McKenzie sighed, raising a hand to his forehead to rub it. 'Mulder' just sat, his hazel eyes, bleary and bloodshot, following his every move. He didn't move a muscle, his chest rose and fell laboriously. He seemed to be fighting for every lungful of air. McKenzie shook his head sorrowfully.  
"Why do you persist in not eating?" 'Mulder' straightened himself in his chair.  
"I'd have thought that there were other questions you'd rather ask me. Like your colleagues have. 'Where am I from? What was I doing in an alien space craft? What is Mars like at this time of year?'" McKenzie kindly shook his head.  
"I'm far more concerned with your current state of health, Fox.. Er, Mulder." McKenzie quickly corrected as 'Mulder' grimaced at the use of his first name, "You haven't eaten a morsel since you arrived. You've barely drank enough to keep standing. And you are having a terrible time sleeping, two hours a night if you're lucky, and even then you quite often cry during asleep." 'Mulder' flinched at that but said nothing. He just sat quietly under the scrutinising gaze of the scientist. McKenzie was finding his silence increasingly disquieting. The man just sat there, not concerned in the least in his own well being, nor fearful of what else the base scientists might have in store for him. He gripped the table in exasperation.  
"Why, Mr Mulder? You sit in the dark, you mope around. You never objected once to any of the tests we subjected you to. Why are you so disconsolate?" A thoughtful expression crossed 'Mulder's' face briefly.  
"You know, I can't think of a single come back for that. That in itself is pretty sad." 'Mulder' mused. He fell silent again, but remained facing his visitor, seeming more alert now. McKenzie nodded, seeing that one avenue of questioning was closed. He reached into his coat pocket and brought out a palm pc, while putting the bagged belongings out on the table for 'Mulder's' inspection. This caught the man's attention, he having not seen his things since decontamination. 'Mulder' was suddenly leaning forward, going through the items. His hand passed over the wallet, the ID badge, a few papers, ignoring them. His mouth dropped open and his brow furrowed with emotion, as if something was missing. And then he deadpanned, sitting back once more. But the sadness lingered in his eyes, even stronger than before if that was possible. McKenzie was curious about his searching, but he didn't comment on it. Instead he picked up Mulder's ID badge, holding it out to him.  
"So you work for the FBI, Mr Mulder?" McKenzie asked, watching as 'Mulder' took the badge in one hand, and ran a finger down the gold emblem. McKenzie watched him blink back tears, but one escaped and slid down his cheek. 'Mulder' absently wiped it away with a forearm.  
"Yeah." He stared at the badge, and McKenzie wondered at what memories were flooding through his mind. What did he see when he looked at it?  
"Tell me about it." He asked, genuinely interested. 'Mulder's' eyes shifted back to his. His stare was piercing, but soft at the same time. Intense. He surprised McKenzie by answering.  
"Well." 'Mulder' looked back to the badge, "I'm a Special Agent, I've been with the Bureau for 7 and a half years now. That's not bad when you consider the 40% turnover statistics." 'Mulder' looked up, and McKenzie swore he could see a sparkle in his eye, "I even got my own office. Right up on level three. We got two desks right by the window! We've only been in it for two months, the carpet still smells new!" 'Mulder' smiled, and it lit up his face briefly. McKenzie smiled at his smile.  
"That's good!" He praised. 'Mulder' nodded, looking back at the scientist.  
"Yeah, especially since for the last seven years we've been stuck in the basement. In the old copier room. Not that I minded it back then. I was left alone to work, and that's how I liked it." 'Mulder's' voice trailed off and his smile slowly followed. His eyes stared out past McKenzie, seeing nothing but the past. McKenzie sat quietly, hoping he would continue. And he did. 'Mulder's' face creased in another smile, and he leaned in to the table a little.  
"See, my partner and I worked on these cases together. X Files. Cases 'outside of the FBI mainstream'." His hazel eyes settled back on McKenzie's, "UFO related cases. The paranormal. Ghosts. Vampires. Predatory mutant human beings; a liver eater, a fat sucker. You name it, we investigated it." 'Mulder' smiled, "I drove most of the time, it drove her nuts." McKenzie picked up the wallet from the table, opening it inside the plastic it was encased in.  
"It says here you live at. The Arcadia Apartments, 3164 Connecticut Avenue, North West. Washington DC." He read out. 'Mulder' nodded absently.  
"Yeah, got one month left on the lease."  
"But your FBI records indicate you live at Hegal Place, in Alexandria, VA." McKenzie frowned.  
"Yeah, I did. I moved out six months ago. I'm paying more rent there, but I don't mind. Anyway, the X Files got closed down, then re-opened. Then closed down again, and re-opened. After the audit this year they closed them again. I think AD Harman was expecting me to go crawling back and beg for a second chance. He got the shock of his life when I told him to shove it." 'Mulder' laughed out loud at the memory, "I've never seen him so pissed. It was great." McKenzie was flicking through a file from the case, trying to find the records of Mulder's superiors.  
"Ah. I thought AD Skinner was your supervisor? Or AD Kersh?" 'Mulder' frowned, "Yeah, Skinner was for the first six years. Kersh? AD Kersh retired two years ago. Thank god he wasn't my AD!" McKenzie stared openly. He couldn't believe it, such a glaring differentiation. Two Mulders, with apparently two very different histories. He looked to his palm pc, checking both Agent's details against each other. 'Mulder's' work history seemed to diverge from Mulder's two months ago. but his out of work arrangements changed four months prior to that. He put the palm pc down to stare at the man before him, and found that he had squeezed shut his eyes and was lightly biting his lower lip. He looked like he was trying to fight some internal agony. The man put the badge back down on the table and pushed his chair back.  
"If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go lie down." 'Mulder' mumbled. He pushed himself from the table and padded back to his bed, his bare feet making little slap sounds on the cold floor. He curled himself on the bed in the dark, his back to the mirror, the only privacy he was allowed in the Cell. He didn't even look up as McKenzie left his Cell. The occupants of the Observation room were speechless. Scully looked down at her hands and saw that they were shaking. Mulder stood frozen beside her, his face almost drained of color, still staring at the man who for all intensive purposes appeared to be another Mulder. He could see Scully's shaking hands but was unable to move to comfort her. His IQ had taken a brief leave of absence the moment 'Mulder' had opened his mouth. The hatch hissed and swung open, bringing the agents back to their senses as McKenzie rejoined them. McKenzie cringed slightly under Thontan's scathing glare, and was glad when he looked away, hands on his hips.  
"How..?" Breathed Agent Scully, almost coming out as a plea. How can this be possible.? Tell me, so I can remain sane her eyes seemed to plead. McKenzie nodded, "I have known about one possibility for some days now, the only thing that seems to fit what facts we have. Two Mulders, sharing the same history up until a point where one's path diverges." Mulder's jaw clenched as he realised he understood what the scientist was describing. His eyes widened with realisation, and he grabbed at the air in the scientist's direction.  
"Parallel universes." He gasped. Scully stared at Mulder, and Thontan turned away, muttering under his breath angrily. McKenzie paid the military officer no attention. Mulder looked to his partner.  
"Science has always theorised that parallel universes could exist, right Scully? Einstein, quantum theory." Mulder exclaimed, energised now. He stared into Scully's confused eyes, almost able to see as the connection was made in her mind. Where theory and fact collided. McKenzie stepped forward, "Yes. The concept of parallel universes has been around for decades, but it has never been acknowledged or even accepted as possible until now. Until M Theory."  
"Oh my god." Scully stepped back, her eyes widening even further as she saw where the scientist was leading them, "M Theory." McKenzie clapped his hands in glee, impressed that the female agent was able to follow him. Mulder tried to look into her face while touching her arm, encouraging her to share with everyone, no matter how crazy it sounded. Scully frowned, deep in thought.  
"It's the most recent theory, claimed to be the explanation for every event in the Universe. It suggests that all the matter in the Universe is connected in one vast structure, like a membrane." She began. McKenzie excitedly interjected.  
"Yes! Scientists have theorised for years that String Theory was the answer- that all matter is made up of tiny strings, which resonate, the different frequencies or 'notes' representing the different particle types. As it was studied, more than one version was found, five in all, just to confuse things further. The mathematics showed that they were dealing with 10 dimensional space for the strings to resonate the right frequencies. Nine spatial and one time. But the equations of 'supergravity', another competing theory, spoke of eleven dimensions.  
"When they added the last dimension to their Five String theories, they discovered that they were all the same. They were all simply manifestations of the same theory. Under this new thinking, the 'strings' were seen to stretch and combine, and connected all matter. As Agent Scully said, like a membrane! It was dubbed M Theory.  
"The exciting thing about all this is that it is theorised that the eleventh dimension is full of these membranes, many like our Universe. Parallel Universes." McKenzie smiled hugely, "And we have physical proof!" McKenzie pulled out the items from the bag he was carrying and gave them to the agents.  
"Agent Mulder's blood work shows a less than favourable vitamin count and a questionable cholesterol level. Quite different from 'Mulder' who is much healthier. We have physical evidence of different residences," He pulled out 'Mulder's' wallet, "On the driver's licence here. Also, we ran some tests on some money from this wallet; the ink used in the notes is of a different composition than any we've seen. It is not used in US currency. This is important, as it shows the differences in the surrounding environment as well." Scully met Mulder's eager gaze. His eyes were alive, questioning hers. Asking for her belief. Her belief in science, the evidence before them supported by that belief. Scully dropped her gaze, knowing she couldn't go against it. Not after she'd seen 'him'. Her heart ached to see that man's pain. pain she had only ever seen in her partner. only more profound, if it was possible. Mulder put a gentle hand on Scully's shoulder, knowing she knew. She believed. He felt her trembling under his hand, and he gently took her into his arms, trying to comfort her. He was surprised when she didn't fight him. Momentarily Mulder forgot where he was, forgot about the scientist and military officer in the room, and just held Scully. Her arms had gone around his waist, and she gripped him tightly. Memories of a tearful, distressed embrace from years ago flooded his mind, after her encounter with Donnie Pfaster. He allowed himself to drift in the feeling of peace and love that came with holding her, feeling his chest grow warm with the sensation. It didn't last longer than three seconds. Thontan's grunt made Scully let go and step away, as if reminding her where she was. She moved back to the window as the military officer once again made his presence felt.  
"What about the ship, McKenzie? How do you work that into your theory ?" He asked, his voice strained, as if he was holding back his anger. McKenzie didn't allow the officer's impatience to faze him. He held up a hand disarmingly.  
"One thing at a time, sir. As you said, 'Mulder' is the key to all this. And right now he's resting, or something. We should wait a few hours before trying again." Thontan's sigh sounded more like a snarl. He fingered the radio on his belt, and then moved past them towards the hatch.  
"Dr McKenzie will accompany you for the rest of your stay, Agents." He grunted dismissively and slipped through the hatch. Mulder wasn't sorry to see him go. He had seen the underlying anger in the officer; he hadn't learned what he'd wanted to. Now the man was edgy and silent. all of his previous 'hospitality' had evaporated. Despite the lingering worry, Mulder pushed Thontan out of his mind and focused on the current situation. He sided up to his partner.  
"Is there somewhere we can get some food or something? You guys kind of made us skip our lunch." Mulder smiled briefly.  
"Of course, follow me." McKenzie said and led the agents out of the observation room. 


	4. Lab

- - - L A B - - - 

10:47 PM

The low humming from the various equipment thrummed in the background of the lab. A few white coated lab personnel moved about, taking samples from station to station, continuing on with their work and ignoring the FBI agent seated on the chair close by.

Scully sighed and plopped the ream of papers back on the station beside her, her eyes feeling the strain from constant visual study. She had spent hours pouring through the results McKenzie had gathered on samples from both Mulders. She had re-ran a few series of tests herself, just to be certain. The test invariably came back the same as McKenzie's. Mulder and 'Mulder' were genetically identical. There were still tests she could run, dental X rays could be taken. But she had seen enough. A small popping-crunch sound caught her attention, and she looked up to a station a few meters away, where two techs stood before an electron microscope.

"Damn, there goes another camera." She heard one tech grumble. "That's the third today!"

"Yeah. Well there goes the Z4 series. We're out of replacements and I doubt they'll bring in any more." The taller technician spoke, dropping the now useless specimens to the bench. His companion frowned, looking somewhat alarmed, and sat down.

Suddenly Scully felt a presence beside her. She turned on her seat to see a man in his early twenties beside her, hands in the pockets of his white coat.

"That's been happening a lot." The man nodded towards the far microscope, "Equipment failures. None of the vid cams are working. And only one of the microwaves are operational."

Scully relaxed slightly, seeing the tech only wanted to talk, perhaps to allay his own fears. Scully understood. Despite her initial fear having receded, she remained jumpy and on alert. Knowing that less than 500 meters away lay an alien craft… Scully indicated to a spare seat, and the tech gratefully sat down.

"You and the other guy were called in to solve the mystery, huh?" The tech asked.

"Yes, we're in the process of gathering all the information we can. I…" Scully looked up as another technician poked his head over her station, grinning friendlily.

"What's there to gather, we know where he's from. Sliders! " The man moon walked backwards, still grinning. Scully shook her head, but her lips twitched in a brief smile. The tech beside her threw a balled up piece of paper at him.

"Travers, shut it would you? This is serious." Travers came to a stop, the paper bouncing off of his arm. He folded his arms, still grinning. "No, this is Nobel prize winning. And our names are going to be in the small print!" Scully suddenly stood from her seat, she was not in the mood for juvenile behaviour at that moment. She fixed a harsh glare at 'Travers'.

"No. This is about a man, far from home, brought here by forces unknown. Who is depending on us to figure out how and why. This isn't a chance for you to achieve scientific recognition." She let her glare linger as she walked away, her heels clicking loudly on the floor. The seated tech watched the female agent walk out of the lab, and then shot a glare at Travers himself. Travers shrugged.

"What?"

Agent Mulder stared up at the sign at the entrance to the empty canteen area. The word 'Mess' was printed in large letters, but some one had stuck the word 'Schrödinger's' in front of it. He shifted in his less than comfortable seat and glanced across the metal mess table at McKenzie who was watching him in fascination. Mulder gave him a brief lop sided smile.

"I guess with all the dollars you guys were shelling out for state-of-the-art lab gizmos and Star Trek doors you forgot a little thing called 'creature comforts'." Mulder grumbled. His squirming leg connected with a metal support pole and he grimaced, biting down a yelp.

"Astounding…" McKenzie leaned forward, pushing his glasses up further along his nose, "You know he's never complained once about his lack of physical comfort. Which should be quite extreme by now, considering he hasn't eaten for over 130 hours." Mulder quietened at that, finding that strange and sad at the same time. He fingered the bagged items spread out on the table before him, picking up the FBI badge as Scully walked into the mess. She stopped by their table and took a seat on Mulder's side, trying to slouch into the seat as much as she could. She couldn't remember a time when she had been more tired… At least not this week.

"Results are the same. Despite some differences in dietary intake, Mulder and 'Mulder' are identical." She flicked her shoes off under the table, not caring about etiquette at that point, "Perfect genetic match."

Mulder chewed on his lower lip, shaking his head. "When you examined him, did you find any thing to support a theory of abduction? Any strange marks, scars at the base of the neck, pieces of metal in his nasal cavity or teeth?" He asked the scientist.

"No. He had a few bruises to his chest and shoulder, one which looked like from the butt of a rifle perhaps. No foreign bodies were detected whatsoever. We had him thoroughly vacuumed for any particles he may have collected from the interior of the ship, but none were found.. Not even a speck of dust." McKenzie answered. Mulder glanced to Scully.

"Maybe… maybe he went willingly…"

Scully frowned, "Mulder…"

"Think about it. If I had the opportunity to go inside an alien craft I wouldn't hesitate." Scully couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You're not serious." Her voice had gone hard. Mulder cringed inwardly as he saw the brief flicker of hurt in her eyes. He quickly held a hand out disarmingly.

"Hear me out Scully… it's the only other explanation of how he could have been in the craft."

"Either way," McKenzie interrupted, "He is still the only one who can verify anything."

Scully ignored Mulder's placatory hand, still hurt by his admission. That he would so willingly leave her should the chance for discovering the Truth arrive. That he would just step aboard without a phone call, or any thought… It only made the possibility more credible.

"What has his health status been?" Scully asked, ignoring Mulder as he tried to get her to look at him. She held firm.

"His health is excellent. However he hasn't eaten a morsel since he arrived, he…"

"Nothing? What do you mean, have you been withholding food?" Scully sat up in unexpected anger. McKenzie just sighed. "I am the head of the science team, but it is Thontan's base. And Thontan's project. He has veto powers over every decision we make. We have explicit instructions to offer food, but not administer IVs or any such dietary supplements until he has talked. If Thontan isn't in the Observation room while we're in with him some of his men are." McKenzie looked truly concerned, "I have had argument after argument with him, but he will not budge. Also I am afraid to demand too much, he could send me from the base, and then where would 'Mulder' be?"

Mulder leaned forward. "When you first saw us you said 'You really did it'. Did you know Thontan was going to bring us in?"

McKenzie sighed, "He had been discussing the possibility two days after he learned of you. He deliberated alone with the other officers for days. I didn't realise how serious he was until I saw you in Cell Containment. I think he knew all along, that for what ever reason 'Mulder' wasn't going to talk. He believes he might when he sees you, and I agree with him." Mulder looked back at the items on the table. They were the only physical clues they had as to the man's past. And delving into that might reveal why he might have walked onto an alien craft, if that was indeed what had happened. His eyes stopped at the man's wallet, which he opened. The foreign address stared back at him, not changing to 2630 Hegal Place, Alexandria no matter how hard he stared.

"Arcadia Apartments." Mulder voiced, glancing to the scientist, "Now tell me you made this up."

"No. It is an actual residence, quite appealing really. I wouldn't mind…" McKenzie began, but Mulder gently butted in.

"You don't get it… we were on a case, in this exclusive suburb called Arcadian Falls, masquerading as a married couple to…" This time McKenzie interrupted. With a laugh. He hooted once and clamped his hand on his mouth, and tried to appear calm.

"Sorry. Yes? On a case you say?" Mulder was frowning, "Why… what was that laugh?"

"Laugh? Oh… I do apologise. It's just…you two… did they believe you?" Mulder's eyebrows went sky high.

"Yes, of course they did! What… do you think they wouldn't?" Mulder couldn't believe it. The man smiled apologetically and shrugged. Nearly everyone they ran into thought they were married or a couple… Mulder was surprised to find himself feeling unsettled that this guy thought they weren't…

"To be completely honest, not… not exactly. It's just you two are so opposites!" Scully began to laugh at that point, leaning on the table with her arms and laughing tiredly, but amusedly.

"You got that right." She breathed. Mulder's frown intensified now. He sat forward, his posture defensive.

"You're not serious!"

McKenzie shrugged again, "Itis like you two are just thrown together."

Mulder didn't know what to say to that. He sat there as Scully's laugher drained away and the scientist looked through the wallet with the offending address. An unpleasant hollow gaped in his chest, followed by a long, familiar ache. An ache he had tried viciously to stamp down until he couldn't feel it anymore, until he only saw his partner when he looked at his partner, and not the woman he l…

"It is interesting though, perhaps you both share the same history, both of you went on this case. Perhaps then this Mulder chose his new dwelling after the experience?" McKenzie ventured. Scully snorted again .

"I don't see why he should, it was a dreadful case. Innocent people died during it. We were both glad it was over and behind us." Scully groaned, looking more tired as each minute passed. She propped her head up on an elbow, having to force her eyes open. McKenzie had not failed to notice Mulder's flinch as she spoke the last words. His eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Perhaps not as much as you think, Agent Scully." McKenzie quietly voiced, but Scully was too tired to respond. Mulder cleared his throat and looked to her.

"Well I don't think we can do much more tonight. Why don't you get some sleep in the lounge," Mulder indicated the lounge area beyond the mess with a flick of his head, "We'll get a fresh start in the morning."

Scully had little grounds for argument. She puffed out her cheeks and allowed Mulder to lead her to the lounge, which was little more than a few grey coloured couches grouped together, with some science magazines on a table in the middle. Mulder collected a few cushions and put them on the arm rest of the largest couch, settling Scully on to it. Scully tried to get comfortable.

"Are you going to tuck me in?" She asked jokingly, and then mentally chastised herself. She really must be tired, she thought. Mulder gently stroked her head.

"I'll even tell you a story if you want." Scully wasn't so tired that she missed the tones of seriousness in Mulder's voice. He gently laid his suit jacket over her, his hands lingering on her shoulders as he arranged it comfortably. Scully closed her eyes, allowing herself to revel in this rare attention.

"Get some sleep Scully, I think you're going to need it tomorrow." As Scully listened to Mulder's footsteps moving away, the warm feeling left her, his last words reminding her of what they were here for. She held onto the lapels of Mulder's suit jacket and shuddered. Not even Mulder's pleasant scent could drive the fear from her mind. Mulder moved back into the mess, giving McKenzie a wave as he moved off. Alone once again, Mulder moved to the furthest table while still keeping Scully in his sight and sat silently thoughtful in the dark.


	5. The Craft

- - - T H E CRAFT- - - 

12:01 AM

It was surprisingly cool four levels below the surface. They hadn't even needed to install air conditioning ducts. Lieutenant Colonel Thontan strode down the narrow passage, with only the occasional overhead light to illuminate his way. Thontan chuffed a laugh, it was funny that these lights should work when over 80 of the base's equipment did not. The white door at the end of the passage loomed closer. Thontan felt his heart beat faster in his chest… He could hear the hum already. The low, almost ultra sonic thrum emitted by the craft. Although this time he couldn't feel it.

"…ir, op.. door now…" Crackled from his radio before it cut out. Thontan ignored it, his men knew what was expected of them. He had timed his walk through the passage to the second. The white door shuddered as he approached it and slowly cranked open.

Thontan stopped in the doorway, his shakes beginning already. Less than ten feet away the alien craft hung rock-still in the air. Cloaked in the darkness of its cement tomb, with only the light from the doorway illuminating it. Thontan's exhaled breath came out in a low moan of mixed excitement and fear. As Thontan's eyes adjusted to the low light level, the smooth, elongated oval shape of the craft was just discernable, its sixty foot length filling the area. There were no markings on its dark hull, just smoothness. Without flaw. Thontan staggered inside, shaking from the inside out just to be looking upon it once more. Hot tears welled and slid down his cheek.

"So beautiful…" He breathed, "So perfect." Thontan leaned down, looking beneath the craft at the meter high gap between the craft and the ground. A few small pieces of concrete hovered under it, as if caught in the same anti grav 'belt' the craft used. He straightened himself, looking back to the craft's 'front'. He reached out a hand, wanting to touch it this time… feel the alien metal under his fingers…

A force stopped him from doing so. Less than a foot away from the craft's surface, he met an invisible wall that moulded to his body and held him firmly in place. Thontan cried out in sudden terror, and discovered that he couldn't move backwards either.

"Hel… help!" He shrieked, terrified for the first time in his life. For a brief moment, he felt a shuddering sensation within his body. The lights in the passage began to flicker, threatening to send the trapped Thontan into darkness. Thontan screamed, immobilised and alone, and now about to be in the dark. He lost control of his bowels in his terror, screaming hysterically, his screams echoing around the cement cavern that was proving to be his trap as well.

"NO! Please!" He screamed, and was plunged into absolute darkness. The encompassing hum of the craft filled the world, resonating throughout his body, it being the only sensation left to his senses. His lungs seized up, he could not think. He no longer was a powerful military officer with an alien ship in his possession. Now he was the prisoner… held by a far more powerful force… And then the lights came back on, and Thontan found he could move once more. He scrambled for the door and ran, not waiting for the door to shut, pounding down the passage as fast as his aged body could move him. He didn't think about what had just happened, about possible implications… that the craft was somehow sentient; showing him what he was doing… Thontan stopped by the end of the passage to get back his breath and his senses. He wiped a hand across his wet, stubbly cheeks, trying to still his shakes. He brought out his radio.

"Paxton," He spoke in even tones, "Once I am out of here I want you to seal this passage… Yes I meant it. Thontan out." The Lieutenant Colonel looked at his urine soaked uniform and pulled the exit hatch open, pushing all thoughts out of his mind, even as the thrumming of the craft filled the passage…

7:13 AM THURSDAY, 11TH APRIL, 2001

The technician in the Observation room shifted in his chair, sleeping on without waking. The monitor banks buzzed with steady static, filling the room with their flickering light. He did not notice the man in the cell as he tossed and turned on the bed in his Cell. 'Mulder's' chest shook with silent sobs, his arms wrapped around himself, unable to escape the emotional anguish. He had to wait. He knew that. It was a kind of cosmic punishment for being too eager, for not being patient when he should have been. But for how long..? It had been days now, and each day was more excruciating than the last. He clenched his burning eyes, letting loose a groan of emotional agony. Suddenly, he felt it. A slight shuddering that seemed to slide right into his body, calming his heart. His eyes opened as a single word floated into his mind, from an outside source.

S O O N.

'Mulder's' sobs dried in his throat and the shuddering sensation left him, leaving him alone. 'Mulder' pushed himself up from the bed, his lethargy fading as fresh adrenalin began to course through him. For the second time in his stay, he smiled shakily.


	6. Mulder

- - - M U L D E R - - - 

7:20 AM, THURSDAY, 11TH APRIL, 2001

Scully awoke to the sound of excited voices. She recognised Mulder's immediately; it took a few more seconds to work out that the second voice was McKenzie's. Memories of yesterday came back fast.

The military, the craft, the man.

Mulder.

She sat up on the couch and opened her eyes to see McKenzie gesturing animatedly to her partner, who was getting up from his seat in the mess.

"Yes, he's up, now would be the opportune time to speak with him." McKenzie whispered, shifting from one foot to the other in his excitement. Scully was on her feet in seconds, taking Mulder's suit jacket along with her. She sided up to him, taking note of his less than immaculate appearance. His shirt was creased, his hair needed a brush. He must have slept in the chair, if he slept at all…

Mulder nodded, and touching Scully's arm lightly they followed the short scientist out of the mess. The group emerged back into the main corridor, heading towards Specimen Analysis. Mulder eyed the military men walking in the opposite direction, paired up and fully armed. They passed the FBI agents without so much as a glance, continuing on their way. The automatic doors whooshed open on their arrival at the labs, McKenzie leading them through the maze of stations. Scully glanced around the area and sighted the technicians that she'd spoken to the day before. When the man who'd sat next to her caught sight of her, he abandoned his station and jogged towards them.

"Agent Scully!" He called out. McKenzie didn't stop, "Not now, Fuller." But the agents were stopping so he had no choice but do so as well. Fuller didn't look at anyone but Scully.

"There's something I have to show you. I… I've only just run the second series, the second Sample Block. I found…"

"Fuller!" McKenzie began, but Mulder interjected.

"It's okay. Scully, you go see what he has. You can join me when you're done." Mulder voiced. Scully stared at him, her mouth dropping open slightly. Typical Mulder behaviour, sending her out on 'errands' while he investigated the deeper mysteries. Mulder seemed to know what was passing through her mind as he added; "It doesn't take two of us in there. He'll probably just show you something you'll already know and then you can join me in a few minutes." Scully sighed imperceptivity, resigned to her 'errand'. Mulder did have a point, but then Mulder always had a 'point'. Mulder gave her a lop sided smile and squeezed her elbow and then moved away with McKenzie. With nothing else to do now Scully turned towards Fuller.

"What do you think you have?" She sighed.

When McKenzie and Mulder entered Specimen Observation and Containment, they found the technician from yesterday standing on the stairs waiting for them. He hurried down them, looking astonished.

"He's been walking around, looking at the mirror, checking out the door. He's really alert in there!" The tech explained excitedly. McKenzie moved to the Cell hatch, motioning for Mulder to stand in front of it. The scientist nodded for the tech to go back to his station.

"Agent Mulder, there will be military guards waiting right here should anything happen. Are you ready?" Mulder looked to his hands and found they were shaking. It wasn't everyday you had the chance to speak to yourself from another dimension. The reality of what he was about to do was almost suffocating.

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine. Just ah… keep watch, I'll try to give you a good show." Mulder joked, giving him a lop sided grin. The scientist nodded towards his holster.

"Perhaps I should hold onto that for you?" He asked. Mulder slipped the clip from his gun and gave him the clip, reholstering the now unloaded weapon. McKenzie pressed the hatch unlock release, and pulled it open. Mulder stepped into a tiny booth within the hatch, just big enough for a single man. When McKenzie sealed the hatch, vents opened up above and on both sides and blasted him with chilled pressurised air. Mulder held onto his tie and waited for it to end. When it did, the hatch before him began its opening cycle. It slid across, revealing the dull grey of the Cell walls, and a pacing 'Mulder' in the center of the room.

'Mulder' stopped in his tracks as he heard the hatch shut. He looked down at his hands and then turned to face his new visitor. His eyes grew impossibly wide when he saw who it was. Agent Mulder had to tell himself to breathe. It was just like staring into a mirror… Except for the dark bags under his red rimmed eyes and his tousled hair. Mulder could only stare as his counterpart took a step towards him, his bare feet slapping on the floor. Mulder swallowed and called upon all the courage he had to move to the table.

"I'm Agent Fox Mulder with the FBI…" Mulder spoke, out of habit, his eyes never leaving 'Mulder's', "And I was wondering if I could have a few words…"

'Mulder' looked to the mirror and frowned. His arm rose to point at his visitor. "What?" He croaked, his voice scratchy from lack of use. His hazel eyes were wide with an undefined emotion, flickering rapidly as if thoughts were streaming through his mind. The man's eyes were heavily bloodshot and he looked weary. His breathing was labored. Mulder patted the table in the direction of the nearest chair.

"You can take a seat…" He said gently. 'Mulder' closed his mouth and shuffled towards the seat somewhat warily, not taking his eyes off of him once.

"W… what are you doing here..?" 'Mulder' asked shakily, looking as amazed as Mulder felt. Mulder had to work hard to form a coherent sentence. "I'm here to help you… Mulder." Mulder said to 'himself', testing the waters carefully. His counterpart frowned, looking at him sideways, as if not truly believing what he was saying. Mulder heard his own brief laugh issue from the man's mouth, but the smile didn't join it.

"You… how did you get in here..?" His voice was becoming stronger, his frown deepening. Mulder bit his lip, raising a hand slightly in a comforting gesture.

"That's not impor… I mean, what matters is… My god, you're really me aren't you?" 'Mulder' sat back at his interviewer's sudden gush, but Mulder didn't give him a chance to interrupt. "You've seen it. You've actually seen the ship, you were in it! Where…" He ran a hand through his hair absently, trying to think of what to ask first, "How did you find it? Wha… Were there Grays? Were they connected with… Oh god, Samantha! Did they…"

'Mulder' suddenly sat up, fully alert now, "How do you know about the ship?" Mulder broke out in a smile. It was there, right in front of him. This 'alternate' him had all the answers… he knew…

"You know, don't you? You know the Truth?" Mulder asked, feeling an elation like never before rise within him. 'Mulder' looked at him cautiously, seeming to understand where he was going. His previous lethargy had vanished. Instead of joining in with his smile he closed his eyes and dragged his hands down his face.

"And what would you say the Truth would be?" He asked him. Mulder leant in, "That extra-terrestrials, aliens, exist, and that they're here. They've been here for a long time… and they're in communication with us." 'Mulder' sighed, his eyes meeting Mulder's again, but this time with an unfathomable sadness.

"The Truth isn't something that can be told or shown, it's what you find. You have to find it yourself…" 'Mulder' voiced. Mulder couldn't believe it.

"You what! You mean, even though you know it, you can't tell me!" He cried out in disgust. 'Mulder's' eyebrows lowered over his eyes, he squinting in sudden anger. "Is that all you're after? That's all you care about? Finding ET?" 'Mulder'raised his voice, getting up and staring hard. He shook his head slowly, his hazel eyes once again flickering with his developing thoughts, "You didn't just walk in off of the hillside, did you. You're not on some base 'tour'." 'Mulder' almost snarled, "Thontan got you in, didn't he." Mulder's mouth dropped open.

"How… you couldn't possibly know that…" He breathed, staring intensely. 'Mulder's' eyes never left his. He saw when the anger dissipated and an ocean of pain replaced it. Mulder was astounded at the level of emotion the man was displaying. There were tears in his eyes… 'Mulder' broke eye contact, dropping his head, his shaking hands going up to scrunch in his hair. "I don't believe this… After everything, to have THIS!" He lamented to himself, before stepping back, looking at himself once more. "You have to get out of here. Forget everything you've seen, and get out. Tell Thontan what ever you have to, just get off of this base. Right now." A tear escaped one eye and 'Mulder' angrily wiped it away, "What is happening here… should not involve you. Go back to DC, and to Skinner, or Kersh, or whoever your AD is." Mulder was truly stunned. The sight of his counterpart's anguish sent chills up and down his spine.

"I don't understand. Why are you here!" Mulder implored, "What is happening here already involves me. You know as well as I do I can't just leave."

In Specimen Analysis, Scully had followed the technician to a sealed off testing area, well away from the main traffic of the lab. There he turned to her, looking somewhat frightened. Scully waited for him to speak, seeing now that something was going on.

"You remember… We… ah… When the guy was brought in, we were given his clothes and some tissue samples for testing, right. There was his blood…" Scully nodded, "Yes, which you used for the DNA fingerprinting analysis. Sample Block #1," Scully remembered from her looking over the file last night. Fuller nodded jerkily and turned to a sealed cabinet.

"Yeah, Block #1. We started on the analysis and I was given his clothes to take samples from. He had been wearing a gray t-shirt, covered in blood…"

Scully looked up sharply, "Blood? Was he injured?"

"No, he didn't have a scratch on him. It wasn't his. I… I wanted to run a second series on it. Sample Block #2. But since the 'guys upstairs' didn't think it was a priority it got shoved back in the schedule. I finally got to run it this morning…" Fuller brought out a second thick wad of nylon DNA fingerprinting sheets, with over 32,000 microsatellites isolated and paired so far, and handed it to Scully. "When I ran it through the same database as the 'ship guy', it came up with a match. Scully. Dana Scully."

Scully felt all the air go out of her lungs, and she had to grab hold of the bench. Her eyes drifted to the front sheet, with her blood type on it. Fuller didn't know what to do so he kept rambling. "I… haven't told anyone else, I didn't even let Travers know… I knew I had to tell you…"

"Where is Thontan…" Scully asked, only vaguely aware that she had spoken.

"I don't…" Scully stormed out of the testing area, results in hand. She shoved her way through the lab, heading right for the see through doors. They hissed apart for her, she storming out into the corridor. To her astonishment she found the Lieutenant Colonel walking down the corridor, flanked on both sides by three armed men. Not hesitating for a second she strode right for him, holding up the results of the test. The men had to stop, Scully stood right in their path, and didn't move an inch. Her blue eyes flared angrily.

"Results of a second test, blood sampled from Mulder's clothes. Why weren't we told about this? There was no mention of bloody clothing!" She snarled, shaking from anger and the discovery.

Thontan didn't flinch. He looked calmly down on her, as if she were merely having a tantrum and it would soon pass. "No, there wasn't." He said.

"Why?" Scully demanded to know.

"Because it wasn't important information." Scully shook her head in staggered disbelief. She had never felt such rage build so quickly before…

"Not important! The blood, it matches with my own!"

"Good for you. But that in no way…"

"I don't believe this… You withheld this information! Who are you to decide what is and what is not important!" Scully fumed, "Why the hell did you bring us down here if you were going to withhold information from us? What else aren't you telling us!"

Thontan's brow began to furrow. He had never seen this before, a woman with such spirit. Normally he would have commended her. But not today. For the first time since the whole situation began, he felt the slow burn of anger grow within him. This wasn't good. Clearly, this woman was a serious impediment. He began to wish he'd never given that Agent Mulder the choice of bringing her.

"Agent Scully, it would be wise if you…" He began, but the red headed woman all but slapped the words from his mouth.

"I don't want to hear it. I knew this was a big mistake coming here. I thought at best you were crazy, and we would find nothing to substantiate your claims and we would be back on the plane within the hour. But to find…" Scully gasped for breath, shocked herself by the depth of her rage. All the shock and emotional tension of the last 24 hours bursting out in a rush, driving her anger, "…What you have here is beyond anyone's control…"

Thontan had to physically restrain himself. His eyes narrowed, he barely containing his own anger. His men picked up on it loud and clear, they straightening themselves, just waiting for the order. Scully did not see their hands move an inch closer to their weapons. Even if she had she wouldn't have been afraid. She was an agent of the United States Government here on invitation of the Lieutenant Colonel himself. They had absolutely no authority to harm them. Thontan's right hand twitched.

"Miss Scully, if I were you I would think very carefully about the next words you utter. I also would be very aware of where you are standing, and act accordingly. I will be pushed only so far. Beyond that, I won't be responsible for the outcome of your insubordination."

Mulder watched as 'Mulder' ripped his hand from his hair, glaring at him, beginning to shake.

"You can't leave? Bullshit! You always could." He spat, stumbling back to the table, his watering eyes boring straight into his counterpart's, as if he could inject his urgency into his brain through the hazel orbs. "You think that everything is a lead to the Truth. This case, that case… any possible glimpse and you're off chasing it!" He threw up an arm, "To Hell with the consequences!" He calmed slightly, breathing hard, almost wheezing, "There are other ways, Fox. Other times. The right time and the right way."

Mulder glared at the mention of his first name, but let it pass. He released his breath carefully, trying not to let the description of his life from 'himself' unnerve him.

"What don't you want me to see here? You can go ahead and tell me. If you're worried about breaking the Prime Directive I think that's been pretty much trashed." He retorted, more defensively than he had wanted to, but it had just came out. 'Mulder' seemed to deflate a little, as if understanding the reason for such a defence. His anger faded quickly, and sorrow took up pole position.

"He got you in to get me to talk… didn't he. When nothing else worked…" 'Mulder' turned away, "Goddamn it!"

Mulder wasn't prepared for his counterpart's complete collapse into anguish. He began to pace back and forth by the table. "It's my fault this time… I did it again…" 'Mulder' mumbled brokenly.

"Hey, look, it's okay… Forget what I said. I'm just here to help you, okay?" Mulder tried to soothe him, horrified at 'Mulder's' distress, but 'Mulder' only stepped back further.

"It's not yet. But it soon will be. Just… make a run for it, I don't think they'll even notice you." 'Mulder' turned his attention to the mirror, "Hey!" Mulder cursed under his breath, the situation was going from bad to worse… what was the man thinking! He wasn't even listening to him now…

'Mulder' stormed right up to the mirror, anger rising once more. "Hey, are you listening in there? Thontan! Or should I say Gerald Maguire Thontan! Niiice name, and I thought Fox was bad! Nice try, you sorry sack of horse shit! What are you going to try next? The CIA? I have been in some slack assed military bases, but yours takes the cake! Why don't you come in here and talk to me yourself! I had no idea you'd be this chicken shit!" 'Mulder' roared at the mirror, releasing all of his pent up fury, "Although when you consider your less than 'complete' anatomy, I can almost see why!"

The hatch to the cell began to hiss as it went through its opening cycle. Mulder could do little but watch as 'Mulder' turned towards it expectantly. 'Mulder mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to him as it slid open, and four armed guards poured in. Mulder was pushed to the side as 'Mulder' began his charge, arms up as if to attack someone.

All time seemed to slow down. Gun shots cracked through the air.

'Mulder's' body jerked around. His left foot flailed out as if to make another step. Another bullet struck his shoulder, fountaining blood, dropping him. A distinctly female voice suddenly rose above the male shouts.

"Stop firing! God damn it!" Scully's voice. Mulder stared as his partner rushed into the Cell to 'Mulder's' side as he lay on the floor. Bright red blood flowed from 'Mulder's' wounds as Scully pressed her hands against them. His hazel eyes rolled to meet hers, his pale face speckled with his own blood.

"Scuhleeee…" He rasped before he lost consciousness. Scully looked up to the growing crowd of military men, her blue eyes bright with anger.

"Someone help him! Now!" Mulder could only stare at the scene before him, not knowing what to do. He was still standing there when the medics arrived minutes later.

6:10 PM

Fox Mulder stood just outside of his counterpart's infirmary room, looking in on 'himself' lying in the bed, IVs hooked up to his arms, thick bandaging covering his freshly repaired shoulder. Standing by his bed was his partner, keeping a close eye on the base nurse as she checked the patient. Once she was done she slipped out, trying not to meet Scully's angry glare, and clacked her away down the corridor. Mulder sighed and leaned on the glass, watching Scully care for another man. Another Mulder.

How many times had she done the same for him? How many times did he wake to see her smiling face? This time he had been the observer, watching Scully as she furiously directed the few base medical personnel about. She had overseen the entire operation, all scrubbed and masked right alongside the surgeon, making sure that every possible care was taken, and no mistakes were made. Mulder's forehead furrowed. Was that how she had been all the other times? He felt the nagging ache rise in his chest and tried to push it away as he watched her touch 'Mulder's' arm. What, was he jealous? That this Mulder was receiving the attention and not him..? Mulder closed his eyes, knowing the answer to that one. Damn straight he was. Mulder just stared at his partner smoothing his counterpart's forehead with her delicate hand.

Scully looked down when she felt 'Mulder' move underneath her hand. His forehead crinkled and he gave the most heart wrenching moan she'd ever heard.

"I'm sorry… Scuhlleee… so sorrrry…" He moaned, half rising from unconsciousness. Scully bent down, putting her hand to his face as it twisted with his pain.

"Mulder… shhh, It's okay. You're in the infirmary, we're…" 'Mulder's' eyes opened to look into hers and Scully found herself looking into an endless chasm of agony. His chest quaked so hard with his sobs that no sound could escape. In his weakened state, he could no longer fight it.

"Ahhhhhhh SCULLY, don't leave me… God please don't leave me…" He cried, turning onto his side to cry into his pillow, hot tears cutting trails down his face. He lifted his head when he felt her gentle hands touch his chest, her arms trying to snake around him so she could hold him. 'Mulder' wrapped himself around her with a sob, feeling her warmth around him, her hands rubbing his back soothingly. He buried his face in her neck and cried so hard he shook them both, clutching Scully as if his very soul depended on her.

"I won't go, it's okay. Shhh… it's okay…" Scully cooed, horrified at this Mulder's pain. It seemed to ebb from every pore. She felt her own tears threaten at its ferocity. Scully rocked 'Mulder' as best she could, his grip not loosening a micron for over an hour. Even after his sobs had abated he clung on, the occasional hitching breath escaping him. Eventually he loosened his grip and lowered himself back onto the bed, his eyes red from crying.

"…You keep on saving me Scully…" He whispered, staring at her as if she was an apparition, such agony in his eyes. Scully smiled shakily at him, and stroked his hair back from his forehead. She pulled the crinkled sheets back up to his chin.

"You try and sleep now, Mulder…" She whispered, trying her hardest not to cry. 'Mulder's' well was far from dry, more tears brimmed as she said his name.

"Scully…" He breathed, closing his eyes, as if savouring the sound of her voice. Scully turned and left the room, unable to take much more of his pain. Mulder watched his partner leave the room and make her way down the corridor, giving him only a brief glance. Mulder was shocked to see tears in her eyes. She quickened her pace as 'Mulder's' voice floated out after her. He was sitting up in his bed, looking all around in panic for her, his eyes huge with it.

"Scully! Come back… Scully! Scullyyyy!" He cried out, and then collapsed back onto the pillows, his hands over his face. His choking sobs wracked his entire body, filling the room with his pain. Mulder staggered back from the window, shocked to the core. His counterpart was totally angsting out in a way even he couldn't identify with. This depth of pain went beyond his own experience… but did it? His thoughts began to creep towards the dark side of his mind. He had been that bad before. When Scully was taken… A cold chill grew in his chest as he asked himself a forbidden question: Where was this Mulder's Scully?

Before he could finish his thought Mulder heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Scully led by the arm by an armed marine, with three more behind her. Before he could open his mouth they had moved to his side and grasped him also. Scully tried to look into his eyes but she was jerked roughly back.

"Hey!" Mulder growled, and was himself shoved.

"No talking. You're going to see the Lieutenant Colonel. Move." The marine grunted, and began moving off, Mulder and Scully having no choice but to do as he commanded.


	7. Confrontation

**- - C O N F R O N T A T I O N - - - **

6:50 PM THURSDAY, 11th APRIL, 2001.

Mulder and Scully stood waiting in the hall of the administration building, now unarmed and flanked by the four armed marines. The marines had finally gotten around to relieving them of their Sig Sauers, Mulder thought dryly. He glanced quickly to his partner. Scully's white shirt was caked with dried blood and hours old sweat from her frantic activity in the base infirmary, and actually crackled when she moved. Any time they made a motion to speak they were glared at or jabbed in the side. Mulder had lost all patience with them but his annoyed grunts only resulted in sharper jabs.

The oak door to Thontan's office finally swung open and the agents took the chance to move away from their escorts, who waited for them in the hallway. Thontan was standing before his desk, his face dark with anger. Behind him, windows overlooking the base allowed the evening light to stream in, giving the office a pink sunset hue. Scully didn't give him a chance to open his mouth. She stopped right in front of him and let him have it.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at? How many bullets do you think you need to defend yourself from an unarmed and weakened man? I'm surprised he was even able to stand, much less 'savage' your men!" Scully yelled in unrestrained anger. She unfolded a nylon DNA sheet from her pocket and flung it at Thontan's chest. He caught it but otherwise didn't react.

"This is the results of the DNA test on the blood on 'Mulder's' shirt. Apparently it is mine. This and the fact that he arrived with his clothing drenched in blood was not disclosed. Now I want answers."

Mulder stared at the Lieutenant Colonel, watching him closely for any sign of physical danger he could pose to Scully. He glared darkly behind his partner, silently warning him not to dare retaliate. Thontan didn't take any notice, tossing the paper onto his desk.

"Those facts were, and continue to be, not pertinent to the outcome of this investigation." He said slowly, as if explaining it to a child. Scully nearly trembled with anger.

"And I said…"

"Agent, Scully…" Thontan growled.

"There could be someone else out there, a woman, possibly injured. Now I…"

Mulder moved to step slightly in front of Scully as Thontan's rage bloomed into view. His face twisted with it as he spoke.

"I don't give a damn if he had the Pope's blood on his shirt. It is extraneous and distracting from the real goal: the craft. Which brings me back to you." Thontan turned his scathing glare to Mulder.

"McKenzie seems to believe _he_ is you from a parallel universe. He overlooks one glaring fact though; how did _he_ get his hands on the craft? What'd he do, go up to goddamn Devil's Tower and wave one down?" Thontan began to stroll along his desk, never taking his eyes off of the agents.

"I have a theory of my own. A paradox." Thontan let that sink in for a few moments, his eyes going from Scully to Mulder's, "An alien craft crashes at this base, you get out. Filthy and hysterical. Some research is done and a second Mulder is found, in DC. I decide in my infinite wisdom to get you down here to 'investigate'. At some point in the future the Agent Mulder I brought in, you, sneaks out and somehow gains access to the craft. You attempt to fly it, but something goes wrong. You 'jump' back in time, a week back, to appear over the base. You can't fly the craft for shit and crash it, and then you stumble out, screaming, realising what you've done."

Mulder and Scully stood speechless, stunned at the theory. Thontan shook his head.

"I created my own causality loop…"

Scully stared, "You can't possibly be serious… the differences are too great for him to be from this 'timeline'!"

Mulder stepped forward, "And people call me insane! My superiors back in DC are going to be very interested in what we'll have to say about what went on out here, they'll have the white coats waiting…"

Thontan snorted loudly, cutting Mulder off sharply.

"You really have no idea do you, Agent Mulder? I would have thought you'd be smarter than this. There are forces out there bigger than you, bigger than me. What I saw in the Antarctic proved that, and my superiors know it. That's why this base is here, and that's why they will disavow any thing you might say about it or what goes on here. That's why I could walk into your superior's office and grab you and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Now I have a goddamned alien vehicle in a hanger, and two Agent Mulders for the price of one. You sure as shit aren't going to step a foot outside of this building!" Thontan moved back around his desk, watching the agents strike defensive postures as his words hit home, "I suggest you get comfy here in Blackstone base, Agents. You're here for the duration."

This time it was Mulder's turn to calm Scully, not wanting to see their military escorts hurt her. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze just before they were reclaimed by their escorts and removed from Thontan's office.

Outside the building's walls, the sun was setting. The blue sky was slowly transforming to the black of night, bringing with it the first tentative stars. Armed personnel on guard duty hunkered down at their posts, scanning the grounds with anxious eyes. More than a few looked nervously towards the concreted quadrangle, feeling at the very edge of their senses a faint tingling sensation…

7:04 PM

McKenzie stood nervously in the dull grey coloured hallway of the base infirmary. Posted at either end of it were armed guards, watching every move he made. He fingered his pass card in his hand, it now being useless. His code was no longer accepted by any of the locks or doors. He closed his eyes, trying to hold his growing fear in check. After the FBI agents had been taken to Thontan's office, he had been brought from the Lab to keep an eye on 'Mulder'. He took small comfort in the thought that perhaps they thought he was still useful and he wouldn't be shipped off of the base altogether.

McKenzie looked up from his post by 'Mulder's' room in the infirmary to see the FBI agents walking down the hall towards him, the armed guard resuming their positions after letting them through.

He looked questioningly at the agents as they stopped near him.

"How did it go?" He asked quietly.

Scully walked past him, running a hand through her hair in frustration. Mulder sighed, looking into the room where 'Mulder' lay sleeping on a medical bed.

"Thontan is a mad man, he has hold of an alien space craft, and he's grounded us to the base until he sees fit. That pretty much covers it." Mulder rubbed both hands through his hair in frustration, "Arrggh!!!"

McKenzie nodded in commiseration.

"Then I doubt this will make you feel any better. More than 20 new guards have been appointed throughout the complex, and the Lab has been shut down. Also my card is now useless." The scientist looked back into the infirmary room, "At least they're taking Agent Scully's advice and keeping him in the infirmary. He needs the fluids."

Scully stood at the window, looking in on the 'alternate' Mulder. His shoulder was heavily bandaged, but color had returned to his face. She straightened as she saw him beginning to stir, and moved for the door to his room. McKenzie and Mulder quickly followed her in.

Scully checked his IV drip as 'Mulder' slowly opened his eyes. The starched sheets crackled as he wiped his eyes using his uninjured arm. He dropped it the second he saw Scully. Instantly awake he tried to sit up, and was scolded by Scully.

"Hey, slow down. You've been shot. You have to take it easy." She spoke soothingly, pushing him back down with a hand on his chest. 'Mulder' quickly looked for her partner, and saw him by the foot of his bed.

"Oh no… you were supposed to slip away!" 'Mulder' groaned, "And Scuh… you're here!!"

Anguish took control of his features far too quickly, and Scully tried to soothe him. She was shocked to see the fresh agony in his hazel eyes.

"Yes, shhh. It's okay…" She hushed. 'Mulder' shook his head, trying to stop the tears from escaping.

"No, it's worse! I thought it was just Mulder, but you're here as well… I drew you both in…"

Scully stroked his hair, it was the only thing she could think of to try to calm him. His heart monitor was beeping faster with his racing pulse.

"It's okay, Mulder. What matters now is that we're here to help you. That's all. Okay?" She was surprised when his hand snaked up to cover hers and gently grip her wrist, his thumb stroking her skin. He used his injured side to try and wipe his tears, but only tugged on his wounds.

"Ow." He cried. Scully used her free hand to clear his tears away, feeling slightly shaky under his touch. It was so gentle, so delicate, like he was touching something truly precious. After a few moments he seemed to realise what he was doing and he let her go. Scully was almost sorry to loose the contact…

McKenzie cleared his voice, getting his attention.

"Well, Mr Mulder. That was some kind of stunt you pulled. You were in surgery for two hours having the bullets removed and repairing the damage. You were fortunate that no major arteries were hit." The scientist chastised him. Gaining some control over his tears, 'Mulder' looked to Mulder. He was frowning over the attention his partner seemed to be getting.

"You didn't get out." He croaked. Scully tucked a stray strand of hair back.

"Mulder, you were shot. We couldn't just leave you." She glanced at her partner by the foot of the bed. He was chewing on his lip, looking from the crumpled sheets to a shadow on the wall cast by a lamp. He didn't know what to make of it, watching Scully care for another Mulder. And what was he doing before, _stroking_ her skin?!

'Mulder' shook his head again, swallowing dryly, "You should have gotten away as fast as you could…"

Scully leant in, "No. Now listen to me. None of this is your fault. You…"

'Mulder' closed his eyes, as if trying to clear his mind.

"You're wrong about that. It _IS_ my fault. My coming here set everything in motion… Thontan got you in…You both wouldn't have been at this base if I hadn't been here… " 'Mulder's' voice trailed off and a look of sheer amazement bloomed on his face, "My god… that's why I had to wait…"

The door to the infirmary was suddenly flung open, the entrance of four armed marines gaining everyone's attention. Menacing, black rifles were slung in their direction as the Sergeant moved past them, glaring coldly at the civilians in the room.

"Take them outside and keep them close." He barked, and the agents and scientist were each grasped by the arm, the silent threat of force draining weakening their resistance.

"What the hell..?! Hey!" 'Mulder' sat up, objecting loudly, only to have two of the armed marines move towards his bed. The Sergeant turned to 'Mulder' as the agents were roughly 'escorted' out to the hallway. 'Mulder's' eyes followed their progress out, his heart monitor beeps rising along with his trepidation. He looked back to the Sergeant, his hazel eyes almost blazing with his fury.

The Sergeant merely grinned, his armed men on either side of the foot of the bed, their black rifles slightly raised.

"You're done_ Mulder_, or what ever your name is." He grated, fixing his eyes on 'Mulder's', his lips twitching with his anger, "You are going to talk, right now." He leaned in slightly, his eyes flicking towards the captives in the hallway, "It looks like we've got one Agent Mulder too many. We won't be needing them anymore."

'Mulder's' jaw clenched, but he gave no other outward signs of emotion. He breathed out in a sigh and looked the Sergeant in the face.

"So, what do you want. The winning lotto numbers? Your palm read maybe?"

The armed men to either side of him saw the funny side and shorted laughter through their noses. The Sergeant wasn't as amused.

"Cut the shit. What do you know about it?"

"About what?" 'Mulder' asked innocently. He didn't even flinch as the Sergeant stormed right up to him, his hand going to his holstered sidearm threateningly.

"You're in no position to joke, son."

"You have no idea of _my_ position." 'Mulder' answered, not meaning it to be a lewd comment. The Sergeant's men sniggered again but the Sergeant himself knew what he was referring to.

"I don't think _you_ have any idea of the position you're in. Not yet anyway." He withdrew his gun, "Now tell me about the ship."

'Mulder' bit his lip and looked thoughtful.

"Well… it was real big, it had bright lights all around it… it was big like a city. And as it descended to the Tower it played these notes…" 'Mulder' explained, and then hummed the musical notes from 'Close Encounters'.

Outside, in the hallway, McKenzie looked from Agent Mulder to the man in the bed.

"Good Lord, what's he doing?! He's going to get himself killed!!!" He gasped.

Scully shook her head, wanting to shout out and tell 'Mulder' to just keep quiet. They looked to Mulder, as if he had some insight into what he was doing. Mulder was just as dumbfounded. He had a pained expression on his face, knowing that any second they were going to beat him or worse.

The Sergeant was livid. His hand holding the gun actually shook with his anger. 'Mulder' didn't stop there.

"No… no, it was more like… a machine, but not like the clunky things we would make. It glided. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

The Sergeant clicked an ammo clip into the gun, loading it with a loud clack. 'Mulder' blinked innocently.

"You know you should really keep the safety on, the base might loose its occupational heath rating."

"Go ahead, frag him, Sarge. I don't know why the LC wants to keep his sorry ass around anyways." Spat one of the armed men, his weapon training towards the man lying on the bed. The Sergeant's face twitched. Not yet, he had orders to respond if he was 'difficult', but they wanted some information first.

'Mulder' shifted in his bed, looking at each of the military men glaring at him with contempt. He shook his head. The people in the hallway couldn't believe the look of utter annoyance that crossed his face.

"Go ahead, Sander. Shoot me. Then you'll never know. Yeah, Sander. I know your name. Your first name is Chip, although you had it changed when you were 18 to Chris, but I know the truth." 'Mulder' growled.

The Sergeant's face paled.

"How… no one knows that… I had the records destroyed!!" He exclaimed, "Not… I never told anyone!"

'Mulder' snorted, "You didn't do a good enough job. And you, Daniel Barton," He looked to the armed man to his left, "How about when you slept through your duty shift four weeks ago, you let your buddy Chitts get done for it. Now that's a man of good character."

Apart from 'Mulder's' breathing, there was absolute silence in the room and outside of it. Private Barton opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to do with his rifle, lowering it and raising it towards the man who could not have possibly known what he had done. 'Mulder' looked to the armed man on his right.

"Tiernan Keefe, your pal Steeler was right, you are a complete wank stain." 'Mulder' announced. Beside him, his heart rate had shot right up, over 110, and sweat beaded on his forehead.

Mulder in the hallway saw his arm muscles clench in preparation to move.

"What the fuck…" Sergeant Sander growled. 'Mulder' half laughed, half sobbed in release.

"Not really, I guess I'm just lucky that things are so much the same here." He slowly sat up, watching the military men's faces closely as he did so. Private Barton's rifle swivelled towards the slightest squeak of the bed. All of a sudden, 'Mulder's' cardiac monitor went silent, all waving green lines vanishing into the blackness of the screen.

"Did you really think that this was my first time here?"


	8. Escape

**- - E S C A P E - - - **

Sergeant Sander was suddenly propelled backwards from the force of Mulder's feet slamming into his chest. He crashed into the clear-spex window, taking a tray of instruments down with him as he crumpled to the floor. 'Mulder' rolled from the bed, whipping the bed sheets with him as bullets struck the mattress right behind him. IV tubes went flying, 'Mulder' landed with a thud and rushed towards the nearest man, partly covering his rifle with the sheet, and crashing into him like a rugby player. Bullets chinked off of the Private's armour before his companion realised who he was shooting at, and then was collected as well. One of the men's boots landed on the trailing sheet and he tripped up, 'Mulder' doing a clumsy body roll over the pair and hit the wall beside the half conscious Sergeant. In their confusion the Privates kept firing their rifles.

The marines and agents outside dove for the floor as bullets rained across the clear-spex. Creating cracked spirals in the bullet-resistant pane. The agent's 'escorts' began crouch/walking towards the still open doorway, aiming their own rifles at it. The closest marine leaned in to try and see inside, only to have a grey oxygen tank swing out from inside the doorway and collide with his head.

The clang was loud in the metallic hall, it reverberating along it even as the marine slumped in unconsciousness. 'Mulder' stepped from the doorway, dressed in only a thin hospital gown that left a lot of leg showing. His eyes were locked with those of the last marine, the oxygen tank still in his hand. 'Mulder' stepped clear of the doorway and it slid shut of its own accord, trapping the Sergeant and his two men inside, still hollering in frustration.

"Stand fast!!" The man yelled, raising his rifle, his hands shaking. He had no idea how the situation had gotten so bad so fast, but he we was going to end it right now, "You open that door!" He slowly rose as 'Mulder' shook his head.

"I didn't close it..!" 'Mulder' exclaimed, realising he'd just lost his edge.

"Bullshit! You fu…"

"Hey laughing boy!" Came Mulder's voice from behind him, and the marine whirled to look at the second Mulder. The oxygen tank came down on his head, and dropped with him to the floor, 'Mulder' giving his counterpart an appreciative nod. Scully was looking around her, she barely believing what she was seeing, while McKenzie knelt by one of the unconscious men and began to undo his belt. He peered up through his rims at 'Mulder' as he gave him a curious look.

"You'll need some pants!" The scientist exclaimed, pulling them down. Once they were off he gave 'Mulder' some cover so he could put them on.

Mulder took hold of Scully's arm with both of his hands, looking at the lock indication lights above the hydraulic doors blinked from green to red. Scully looked from one end of the corridor to the other, both exits now locked securely.

"Mulder… this situation has gotten way out of hand. We have to try and contact Skinner, this is way over our heads now…" She whispered, her voice shaky. 'Mulder' strode up to them, dressed only in his new camouflage plants and his shoulder bandage.

"It's okay, Scully. I've got it covered." 'Mulder' gave her arm a comforting pat, Mulder shifting closer to Scully, not liking the fact that his other self was touching his partner an awful lot. He put his own arm around Scully, wanting it to be him to do the comforting, thank you very much.

A flash of green caught their eyes, and they turned to see the far lock indication light blink green. The lock hissed and slid open of its own accord.

"Mulder…" Scully breathed in bewilderment. A huge smile spread across 'Mulder's' face. He gently took each of their arms in his hands. He gave Scully's arm a comforting squeeze, stroking it with his thumb to reassure her.

"Okay, we're outa here."

Above ground, the men guarding the concreted quadrangle stood rooted in place, feeling the vibrating sensation pass right through their bodies. Their guns dropped to the ground, they releasing them in their terror. Only then did the internal vibrations cease. As they stood gasping in mixed relief and fear, they heard the deep metallic groan of steel being twisted. They looked towards the closest building, to the large spot lights that had been erected to light up the quadrangle.

The twin poles supporting the massive lights were being bent, pulled down towards the quadrangle ground, like a flower drooping in the heat. The steel groaned loudly in protest. A small connecting bar snapped off under the strain, flying towards the centre of the quadrangle where it stuck fast and stood straight up on the ground. A second later their rifles slid towards the bar, and were puled up onto their muzzles, the butts seeming to point to the sky…

The men fled, some screaming, alerting all personnel on their rounds outside of the buildings.

The loud wail of the klaxon alarm rang throughout the base, echoing through the corridors. Mulder and Scully half walked half jogged with the other Mulder in between them, each hand holding on to one of their arms. Ahead of them, lock indication lights that were once red were turning green, doors opening for them well before they reached them. 'Mulder' didn't seem surprised by this, instead he smile grew as each lock opened, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Scully joined her partner's stare at 'Mulder's' face. Sweat was rolling down his cheeks, and he was almost panting.

"How…?" She cried, getting 'Mulder's' attention. He gave her arm another gentle squeeze.

"It's all right… Scully. I'm just finally getting a break… is all…" He panted, but smiled brilliantly.

"Bullshit… those locks only open with access cards," Mulder exclaimed, on the other side of him, "They're opening before we even get to them, leading us through… are you…"

"Shh." 'Mulder' silenced him.

'Mulder' slowed down, padding to a stop, his eyes on a t junction blocked by red light bearing locks. His hazel eyes flicked from one to the other. He licked his lips with uncertainty. Above them, the alarming klaxon wail echoed on.

"Mulder…" Scully whispered anxiously. 'Mulder' flicked his head in an indication to wait.

A few tense moments passed. 'Mulder' frowned helplessly and mouthed the words 'which one'.

The lock to the right went from red to green, and 'Mulder' released a sigh, tugging on the agent's arms, Scully's more gently than Mulder's.

"This way."

Scully continued staring at 'Mulder' as they resumed their pace, now truly amazed. A growing patch of red on his shoulder bandage caught her attention and to her horror she saw that he was bleeding. A trail of blood was making its way down his lean, muscular upper arm towards her.

"Muder! You have to stop, you're bleeding." Scully cried. Another lock opened for them, they turning right. She looked to her partner but he was seeing nothing but the locks opening by themselves.

"Oh my god… you're communicating with Them…" Mulder gasped, "They're helping you…"

'Mulder' ignored his counterpart and gently shook his head at Scully.

"It's fine. I've had worse. I just have to get you two out, okay? Nothing else matters." He led them towards an open lift at the end of the corridor, moving to the back of it so he could rest against the wall, eyes closed. He was coated with a fine sheen of sweat now, and he was trembling from physical fatigue. He barely had enough energy to stand. The doors slid shut and the lift began moving, without a level being chosen.

Mulder pointed to the panel, which was operating by itself, but glared at warningly by his female partner. Scully was more concerned with the alternate Mulder's well-being. His wounded arm was rapidly being coated with his own blood.

"Mulder… you have to stop." Her hands went up to his arm, but 'Mulder' blocked her, his own hand touching hers in a weary warding off gesture.

"It's okay, Scully… not far now…" He gave her a comforting smile. The lift shuddered to a stop, the doors sliding open to reveal the level 1 corridor, blocked off in sections by the hydraulic door locks. 'Mulder' shepherded Mulder and Scully out of the lift by a touch to their elbows, moving towards the first lock to go green and let them through.

Mulder grabbed 'Mulder's' arm as soon as they'd gone through their second lock, forcing him to stop.

"Hold up, I'm not moving another step until you give me some answers!" Mulder growled, having had enough of being led around and kept in the dark. This was himself for God's sake! If that's who he really was…

'Mulder' stared at him with a growing expression of anger, but Mulder didn't stop there.

"How are you opening these doors? Huh? Is it Them? They're doing it for you, aren't they? Why! You…"

'Mulder's' eyes had grown dark.

"We don't have time for this." He mumbled, and moved to keep going. Mulder gripped his arm harder, pulling him back physically, making the man almost stumble in his weakened condition. 'Mulder' glared furiously, his mouth dropping open.

"You really are stupid, Mulder! Blind to everything but your precious _Truth_! Look around you, look where we are!" He roared. Mulder smiled a weary smile, shaking his head.

"I don't believe you. If you really are _me_, you wouldn't keep it a secret. Especially to 'yourself'. If you know…"

"You have no idea what I _know_." 'Mulder' shouted.

"Then tell me!" Mulder stepped closer, staring right into his own eyes. Both men's chests were heaving with their emotion. Scully could only watch, breathless from amazement, as the exact duplicates stared each other down.

'Mulder's' whole face stiffened and his jaw muscle clenched.

"No. I am you, but we are _VERY_ different people." He spat.

"I don't believe that either, if you were you wouldn't be standing here yelling at _yourself_." Mulder countered with.

'Mulder' suddenly silenced. His hazel eyes passed over his counterpart's face, as if seeing some unknown truth, and his anger left his face. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down with his swallow, and he took a step back, calming down quickly. Mulder was still seething, his own hazel eyes searching, knowing he'd hit a nerve.

Barely a moment later the lock they had just passed through hissed shut behind them, sealing them into the corridor. 'Mulder' looked slightly surprised at this. He moved forward, towards the still locked door ahead of them.

It did not turn green.

Scully grabbed hold of her partner's arm and tugged on it sharply, her blue eyes meeting his and chastising him silently.

"No more." She whispered, "We're getting OUT OF HERE." She turned away, ignoring what ever sulking look he might give her, and looked to 'Mulder'. He was waving his hand over the still locked door, getting more worried.

"Mulder…" She voiced, her tones questioning.

"I.. uh… this should be opening…" 'Mulder' moved back and forth in front of it, as if trying to activate a heat sensor to open it., "… just one sec…"

Mulder just watched him.

"Maybe they want us in here for some reason. Maybe we've gone as far as they want us to…"

"Mulder!" Scully hissed. But his counterpart seemed to agree. He stopped trying to open the door.

"He might be right…"

Lieutenant Colonel Thontan strode beside Major Paxton and several of his most faithful recruits, their boots kicking stones across the courtyard as they made their way towards the quadrangle area. The klaxon wailed deafeningly, the spot lights that were working cast circles of light across dozens of panicked men, running in all directions, having forgotten their training in their terror. One man made the poor choice of running directly for the Lieutenant Colonel, and was shot down by the companioning marines. The group strode past the bloody body on the ground, the Lieutenant Colonel nodding his approval at his man.

"Nice shot. Didn't spare the cranium. It looks like there will be a few recruits missing from the promotion line up this year." Thontan grunted. Major Paxton could only stare at the amount of men running around.

"Probably 90, don't bother counting. Just like the tests showed." Thontan pulled out a cigar and his lighter, flicking the splint. It didn't light up. He tried four times. He let it drop from his hand, and pocketed the cigar again.

"So, we know they have something against smoking." He chuckled, "Paxton, I want these chicken shits rounded up ASAP. I want a perimeter set up around the quadrangle in five, and…"

The officer stopped dead in his tracks. The night wind blew his jacket about, and ruffled what was left of his hair as he stared into the sky.

The hovering craft was absolutely silent. It hung 100 feet above the base, illuminated panels on its underside sending out columns of light to shine across the ground. Brilliant, soundless light played cross the courtyard, dancing in front of the Lieutenant Colonel and his men. The twin shafts crossed over, and darted outwards, changing color from white to blue. It almost seemed… inviting.

Thontan felt a slight tingling feeling cross his hands, and his face wrinkled in anger.

"No!" He shouted out, as the craft shut off its lights and darted upwards at a fantastic rate. It had vanished into the stars before Thontan could finish his cry.

"God damn it, the one in the quad is sending out warnings! Get out there and establish that perimeter!" He roared and his men charged off to follow his orders.

The three of them in the level 1 corridor all sighed in relief as the lock indication light flicked to green. This time 'Mulder' didn't need to take the agent's arms, they jogged right alongside him as they resumed their progress through the corridor. Scully kept an eye on 'Mulder's' injured shoulder as they went. The bandages were now sopping with blood, and his whole arm was nearly covered with it. 'Mulder' caught her attentive eye, and laughed weakly.

"It's okay, Scully… I'm tough." Scully shook her head worriedly. He was running on pure adrenalin, his brief infirmary stay being his only real rest in a week. She was astounded at the man's stamina, just like her own Mulder, drawing upon his endless strength to keep going at all costs.

Mulder was watching the corridor layout very carefully, seeing they had left the clean, officer-used hallways and were now moving through what could be maintenance passages. Less shiny walls and more panels and bulky protuberances. Yet they were still sectioned off by the hydraulic locks. They had to have gone through more than fifty by now. Mulder was astounded at the level of security. Had his counterpart not had 'help' they would have never gotten out.

The trio slowed to walking pace as they reached the end of the hydraulic lock system, and encountered the familiar doors they were used to. Hanging open, their bolted locks having been blown out by an unseen force. Mulder pushed the door, it swinging easily. He turned to stare at 'Mulder'.

"Why..?" He asked, his voice pleading. 'Mulder' pushed ahead, needing to keep moving.

"Have you ever seen an insect in a spider's web? All struggling and you know it can't get out? Then you get a stick and free it. I think… that's what's happening here. Only They have a far more advanced stick." 'Mulder' breathed. His limbs were trembling from the exertion, "Come on."

They exited the last door into a small loading bay, opening straight out onto the base grounds. The klaxon alarms had stopped, the shouts of frightened men filled the air. Many ran across the open bay, seeing nothing except their own fears.

'Mulder' put a hand out, stopping Mulder from moving, and then looked towards a small maintenance camera console on the wall. Its monitor was working, showing a black and white picture of the base outside. 'Mulder' tapped the toggle key, moving the picture from camera to camera until he saw what he was looking for. A hum vee, parked by one of the barracks, free for the taking.

He turned back to the agents, and then lifted his head, as if hearing something. A look of confusion and frustration crossed his face for the briefest of moments. He shook his head.

"God damn it… all right. Ahh…" He looked to Mulder, then decided against it, "Scully, okay, listen now. That car is parked next to the western barracks. Near the big hole in the ground, but pay no attention to that. You just have to get out. Okay? Go around the edge of the buildings, there are two exit gates on either side so it doesn't matter which way you go. If he gives you any crap just slap him, he deserves it."

Mulder objected, "Hey!"

"Shh!" 'Mulder' hissed, and turned back to Scully, who didn't know what to do or say. 'Mulder' took her hand, giving her a tender smile, his intense hazel eyes gazing softly into hers, with all of the confidence in the world.

"I… really am proud of you, Dana. This is a piece of cake for you, you just have to trust in your own strength. I know you feel I am the one with all of the strength, but believe me. You've got the intelligence I haven't, and you just leave them turning around dazed in your wake."

Scully couldn't believe what had just come out of 'Mulder's' mouth, she having thought that not long ago. Tears came to her eyes as for the first time she really _knew_ that this man was Mulder. Her hand tightened over his.

"Mulder…" She breathed, and his face crumpled in a wave of sadness. Her chest hurt to see such sorrow in his eyes. Quickly he fought back his tears, and a smile returned to his face.

"Hey… just in case I never get to see you again…" He spoke, the same words from a year ago, to another 'Scully', in another time… Before her partner could act he stepped into her and pressed his quivering lips against her forehead, kissing it lovingly, once twice three times.

"_Hey!!_" Mulder growled angrily, but 'Mulder' stumbled away, back towards the door and was gone.

Scully stared after him, barely noticing her partner take her arm and look her over as if for injuries. Some rifle fire stuttered in the background. Scully closed her mouth firmly and grabbed hold of Mulder's now dishevelled jacket.

"We're going."

Scully all but dragged Mulder behind her as she left the loading bay, moving out into the cool night air. The agents accelerated into a run, Scully following a path lit up before them by exterior lights that had been off only moments before. She tugged on Mulder's arm, silencing his words before they could be released, and ran faster.

The western barracks building stood deserted, debris from the shattered roof still littered the ground. Mulder and Scully ran across the various planks of wood and pieces of tiling, Mulder's eyes going to the huge 40 foot crater that pocked the ground less than 20 feet from the building's wall. His head followed it as they ran past it.

"Forget it, Mulder." Scully hissed, tightening her hold on his arm.

Just past the barracks they sighted the hum vee. Just as 'Mulder' said, it stood parked, both doors open as if it had been exited in a hurry. Scully nearly cried with relief. She let go of Mulder's arm to run around to the driver's side, she and Mulder climbing in. Her eyes scanned the interior hurriedly for they keys.

"Where are the ke…"

Scully gasped in surprise as the vehicle's engine started of its own accord. The dash board lights lit up, illuminating Mulder's expression of sheer delight.

"Scully… oh my god… it heard you… They heard you!"

"Mulder!"

"Scully… I got to see it… I have to see it…" Mulder blabbered, beginning to slide off of his seat. Scully lunged across to grab him, but he was already moving. To her horror, her partner ran across the grass, heading for the other side of the barracks, where grass met the courtyard, leading into the center of the base.

Scully slammed her hand against the steering wheel in frustration, "Damn you!" She slid out of her seat and began her own run across the grass in the direction that Mulder took. When she was halfway to the courtyard she stopped suddenly and dashed for the building, seeing four armed marines jogging in her direction. Scully pressed herself against the wall and watched as the men stopped at the edge of the courtyard and fanned out along its edge, as if making a cordon. With no choice now, Scully edged back towards the other side of the building, taking care not to step on any rubble and make sound. As quietly as possible she picked her way through the devastation left by the craft and took off at a run back the way she came.

Scully ran past the loading bay she had exited with her partner when she heard her name called out.

"Scully?!" She stopped instantly, to see the alternate 'Mulder' coming towards her, a small plastic bag containing his ID and belongings. Scully glanced quickly to it, and 'Mulder' shook his head dismissively.

"I was told to get these… where… where's…" 'Mulder' didn't need to finish his question. His eyes darkened with anger when he realised just where Mulder was…

"That son of a … I… he did it… I did it again…" He grated. Scully caught her breath, still shocked and hurt that Mulder had just ran off.

"He wanted to see it…" She gasped out, and 'Mulder' nodded, taking her hand.

"I know… come on Dana…" He allowed her to lead, which Scully blinked at for a moment, and then began moving again, deeper into the base grounds.

Mulder jogged to a stop behind a wall of sandbags beside a building, having no idea where he was. He had looked at every light on the way in, none of them lighting up for him. He'd had to stay low in areas, as there were quite a few men were patrolling about that was as collected as he was, not racing around in fear. They all seemed to be moving in the same direction as well, perhaps to secure the craft…

Mulder heard voices and hit the ground, hoping they didn't decide to take the scenic route around the sandbags.

"…had to blow the entire grid, but we got the locks open. They weren't inside. I found this scum, but no Mulder." Mulder heard McKenzie's frightened gasp, he picturing a marine presenting him to his superior.

"What?! Sanders, that incompetent prick…" Thontan's voice, loud and rumbling. Mulder's skin crawled hearing it, "They're out then. Fine. Tell the men to kill them on sight. No fancy shit, I just want them dead."

Mulder lifted his head to the sound of another man approaching, slowing down from a run.

"Sir, I have confirmation, they are out. The western cordon just spotted her by the western barracks." He spluttered.

Mulder's heart seemed to stop in his chest. Scully… they were going to shoot Scully!!! He scratched at the grass, trying desperately to move, but his muscles had seized with his horror. A choked cry escaped him as he scrambled back behind the building. Once out of sight he broke into a furious run, sprinting for Scully's life.

'Mulder' followed Scully as they emerged onto the lower slope of a large grassy hill, pock marked with evidence of the last training exercise held there. Scully paused, her eyes searching its crest for any sign of Mulder. Scully wished she could have remembered more of the base layout from their brief fly-over the day before. She turned to 'Mulder' to meet his eyes. A look of growing horror was dawning on him.

"Is is why you were out here…? Looking for me?!?" He gasped. Scully didn't know what he was talking about. She was about to open her mouth when she heard her partner yelling frantically.

"SCULLY!!_ SCULLYYYYY_!" Scully looked up towards the top of the hill where his voice carried and began up the slope.

"Mulder!"

"SCULLY, NO!" Her partner's voiced called, it coming closer.

'Mulder' watched in a daze as Scully stepped up the hill. From the far top right the other Mulder appeared, charging towards her but still at a distance. The armed marines on the top of the hill got to her much faster. 'Mulder' exploded into a run, seeing the black, laser-sight mounted rifle being lifted, Scully's head turning to see her killer. A horrified scream burst from his counterpart's lungs.

"_NOOOO!!!_" Mulder and 'Mulder' screamed in unison.

180 pounds of shrieking 'Mulder' slammed into the marine before he could get a shot off. Still shrieking, 'Mulder' raised himself up to drive his fist into the armed man's face again and again, sweat and blood flying off of his wounded arm as he did so.

Mulder skidded to stop and grabbed his partner into his arms, tears of horror rolling down his cheeks. He collapsed to his knees with Scully, tightening his hold on her, quivering and wracked with nausea that he had very nearly lost her. Scully trembled with her own shock, and just clung to Mulder as he cried.

"Oh god… oh god Scully…" He wheezed, trying to enfold her as close as possible to himself. He kissed her head, breathing in her scent, trying to reassure himself that she was really still with him.

'Mulder' let the terrified and battered marine squirm away back up the hill. He looked down to see Scully being held and rocked by her partner, very much alive. His knees buckled underneath him and he hit the ground, exhaustion claiming his body, and profound anguish claiming his soul. He rolled over and crawled to a patch of grass a few feet from the embracing agents, where he had lain… where he had held her body…

"…Scully..?" He croaked, searching the grass. It was back. All the sounds he remembered from that night, they surrounded him once more… the shouts of frightened men, gun fire, and the thrumming of an alien space craft. And Scully was still gone…

Mulder looked up from his armful of Scully, seeing his counterpart searching the grass pitifully. His belongings were left to blow across the ground in the wind. His whole body shook from his continuing ordeal.

Mulder blinked, suddenly understanding…

"Mulder…" Came Scully's voice, she having turned to look also, "…the blood on his shirt…"

Mulder felt fresh tears come to his eyes, as he knew.

"His Scully was shot…" Mulder breathed sadly. The wind blew a piece of paper towards him, from 'Mulder's' strewn belongings. It had not been among the lot that McKenzie had shown him. Mulder grabbed it as it bounced past and shakily opened it.

It was a scan print out with two photos and some writing. The first photo showed his counterpart and Scully in an embrace... and kissing. In the second shot the two stood apart, staring and laughing at the photographer, who had sneakily caught the shot. The accompanying writing read: Here's the Truth, Agent Mulder. Your newest shadowy informant. Frohike's writing.

Mulder lifted his head as 'Mulder' reached out to take the paper, his face streaked with his tears. He nodded brokenly to his alternate self, the one _not_ in love with his partner.

"I… looked so hard for it… for some meaning to life… I looked for answers in the stars, when I had it beside me all along. I'm in love with my Scully…" A few men ran down the slope past them, but 'Mulder' didn't notice them, "There was sightings reported over the Blackstone Base and Scuh… she knows it's what I want, she suggested we go. But she wanted to take the 114mm reflecting telescope this time…" 'Mulder' dropped his head in shame, "When the craft went down inside the grounds we went in… I got caught, was interrogated, but I managed to get out. I met up with Scully outside at the car… but then I left her. I went off to see it…" 'Mulder' collapsed into wracking sobs, "…I heard them say they were going to shoot… I ran back… but too late. Scully died because of me!!!"

Scully pulled herself out of her partner's arms, amazed by the revelation. This man loved his Scully, his partner… She began shaking from emotion, feeling a surge of unparalleled joy at the knowledge… that Mulder loved Scully, even if it wasn't her partner and even if it wasn't herself directly. All her doubt, her fears, suddenly didn't seem so strong…

Mulder unconsciously drew Scully back against him, shaken to the core. His voice wouldn't work, he could only gape and tremble, feeling as if his own heart had been exposed… 'Mulder' knew what his alternate self wanted to know. He looked towards the top of the slope as a gentle tingling began creeping over his skin, his sobs abating at the familiar feeling.

"As I sat there, Scully dead in my arms, the alien ship approached. And it… spoke to me, right into my mind. It only wanted to communicate… it was an unmanned 'scout' vehicle, designed for long range contact. It said it had disrupted the 'local linear continuum' and it was required to repair it."

Mulder began to see it, see how all the pieces fitted together. He nodded towards his counterpart, looking over Scully's head cradled against his chest.

"You went into the ship…"

'Mulder' half laughed, half sobbed, "Yes, if there was any chance I could get her back I was taking it. The ship told me to wait, it had to make some 'time incursion computations'… but I couldn't… I slammed my hand down on the panel, and I ended up here… back at Blackstone Base, just in another universe… I couldn't wait five fucking minutes…" 'Mulder' put his head in his hands, shaking with the anguish of his own actions.

Scully turned in Mulder's arms, unable to stand to see 'Mulder' in such pain. She reached out a hand, trying to touch some part of him, to give him whatever comfort she could.

"It's okay, Mulder. I don't, and wouldn't blame you. You hear me? It is not your fault… I don't blame you…" She cried, wiping some of her own tears away.

'Mulder' looked up to Scully, smiling tearfully.

"You were right, Scully… After the first time we ever made love, we held each other and talked. And you just came out and said, 'They can't all be bad.' And I go, 'What?'. 'The aliens. They can't all be bad.' You go. I laughed but you were serious. You said, 'If… you're right, and other intelligent beings exist, logic would dictate that not all of them would be bad. They would be as diverse and varied as any race on this planet. As would be their intentions. While some would seek out to do only evil acts… others may seek out to do only good.' And I cried then, thinking I was the luckiest son of a bitch in the universe to have her…"

Scully could no longer support her own weight, stunned with what she had heard… at the lengths this man had gone to save her… another her…

'Mulder' heaved a shuddering sigh, seeing their shock, their disbelief. He tried to blink his tears away so he could see them.

"I _LOVE_ Dana Scully with all of my heart and soul. I have ever since I met her… and by whatever Gods that exist, I am going to get her back. No expanse of time or space will stop me…" He declared. There was nothing but absolute determination in his hazel eyes.

'Mulder' lifted his gaze as a deep, thrumming sound rapidly approached them, coming towards the top of the slope. The ground beneath them vibrated with it. 'Mulder' began to gesture wildly for Mulder and Scully to move.

"Go, go… get her out of here!!!" He cried. This time Mulder didn't waste any time. He lifted himself and Scully to their feet and began running, not looking back as the thrumming sound grew louder.

'Mulder' watched the agents run back towards the western barracks, and heaved a sigh of relief. He'd saved one Mulder from his fate. He turned back to the top of the slope and struggled to his feet, the warming tingles infusing his muscles with temporary energy.

The smooth metallic hull of the craft rose into view, it gliding over the top of the hill. Its sixty foot long bulk slid through the air without effort, turning slightly towards 'Mulder', while moving into a position just in front of him.

'Mulder' exhaled a shuddering breath, closing his eyes, weary and exhausted.

"Please… take me home…" he whispered.

Scully slid into the driver's seat of the hum vee, Mulder right beside her. Scully was not surprised to find the motor still running. Mulder buckled himself in shakily and twisted in his seat, looking for a possible exit route.

"…Okay, we can go along the fence, I think there's a…" The hum vee lurched forward, Scully wrenching the steering wheel strongly, directing the vehicle around the barracks and towards the courtyard, now free of cordoning marines. She slammed on the gas and accelerated forward, back towards the grassy training ground beyond. Mulder was horrified.

"Scully, what are you…"

"It's okay, you wanted to see it." Scully responded, "We're in the car now."

"No, I don't care … you're all that matters. You're safe, and with me. I've got what I need. You, Scully!" Mulder exclaimed, getting her attention and staring into her eyes, trying to convey all the love in his heart. He meant it, he truly did, surprising even himself at the true feelings straight from his heart. Realising it gave him new strength, seeming to reenergize him. Scully took a hand off of the wheel and slid it under one of his, smiling tearfully at him. They didn't need to speak, each one understood the other. Deciding together. Mulder broke eye contact so she could guide the vehicle to a save viewing spot but he didn't let go of her hand. Together the agents watched the scene before them in amazement.

From within the alien craft came a deep rumble, signalling a change in the frequency of the thrumming. The air seemed to fade from the area, yet 'Mulder' found he could still breathe. He could no longer feel the cool air upon his skin. With a resounding crash as loud as thunder, parts of the alien ship's hull began to separate. Sliding up and back along the sides, pulling the craft open in two directions and revealing a brilliant, pulsating core of light.

'Mulder' stared straight into the core, which hovered in place without any visible attachments, from which all of the thrumming and control of gravity seemed to emanate. Blending colors rolled and pulsed, its light illuminating the entire area. The swirling colors slowed, and stopped, the core falling silent for a brief second, before it began pulsing again. But in reverse.

'Mulder' stood shaking, tears still rolling down his face, as the alien vehicle's core began to accelerate, the thrumming growing faster in time with the rapid swirls of light. The sound became a steady drone, the light flashing brighter and brighter, further and further.

The ship began to reform itself, underneath the core and around it, as its increasing gravity began to affect the area. Concentrating the increasing pull only on itself. Its hull began to shake from the increasing power, being pulled towards its own core. Alien mechanics groaned under the assault. But the core spun on, faster and faster.

'Mulder' watched as his belongings spread out on the ground were picked up and sucked into the craft's centre, vanishing into the light. The thrumming drone was almost deafening now, the light pulsing near blindingly. The gravitational forces shook the craft's hull violently, making it warp hideously inwards.

But 'Mulder' held fast, staring into the brilliance of the heart of the craft, into dimensions he could not fathom.

In the hum vee Scully stared, all color having drained from her face once the core began spinning. She could not believe what she was seeing…

"Why isn't he moving?" She asked shakily. Her hand gripped his so tightly both of their knuckles were white.

"I think… he's waiting. For the right time." Mulder could only breathe, unable to take his eyes from the sight. It did not escape him what unbelievable leap of faith Scully was making by allowing him to see this…

'Mulder's' head jerked up as the familiar alien voice filled his mind, this time seemingly in a shout of urgency.

_N O W._

'Mulder' began running, roaring out his beloved's name. His voice carried, the light from the core flashed brilliantly as it encompassed him. Sound filled the world, a rolling pressure wave followed it, throwing every one within 100 meters from their feet. It hit the front of the hum vee and propelled it backwards, wrenching the steering wheel from Scully's hand. Its strength died seconds later, and the vehicle rolled to a stop, its occupants gasping and shaken, but unharmed.

Mulder found himself pressed against his partner, he having thrown himself across her body at the burst of the sound. He settled back, she nodding to him that he was okay.

The grassy slope before them was empty. There was no sign of the alien craft or 'Mulder'.

As the first marines began to stir from their thrown positions across the courtyard, Scully began to slowly motor the hum vee away. No one moved to stop its progress. It pulled onto the paved road leading to the exit of the base grounds and headed for home.


	9. Home

**- - H O M E - - - **

FBI BUILDING, WASHINGTON D.C.  
13TH APRIL, 2001  
10:02 AM FRIDAY

Agent Mulder and Agent Scully sat in their chairs in front of Assistant Director Skinner's desk, watching their superior thumb through Mulder's report on the events at Blackstone Base. They sat calmly, holding their emotions firmly behind their walls of FBI professionalism. The clock ticked loudly on the wall the traffic on the street below could clearly be heard so heavy was the silence in the office. Scully held her hands on her lap, keeping her eyes fixed on Skinner's coffee mug, trying to keep them from wandering to Mulder's face like they wanted to.

Mulder's eyes were skipping from one folded newspaper on Skinner's desk to another. Each opened to a page with an article on the Blackstone Base UFO sightings or the astounding power black outs experienced at the Great Falls International Airport and Malmstrom Air Force base between the hours of 7:00 pm and 2:00 am the following morning.

A shuffling of the report brought both agents back to attention. Skinner took off his glasses to look the agents in the eye, his jaw muscles working as he clenched his teeth in frustration.

"Agent Scully, it says here that you support Agent Mulder's claim. That you witnessed these events, and can substantiate them?"

Scully didn't flinch from his questioning gaze.

"Yes, sir."

Skinner dropped the report onto his desk, "You can substantiate that you saw an alien craft, that it took… another Mulder… back through a dimensional portal to a parallel universe?"

Scully ran her tongue over her lips, "I can not tell you exactly what it did, sir, nor can I explain it in terms which you and I might understand. All I can say is that it was there, and… then it wasn't. And the other Mulder along with it."

"Sir… have you heard from Lieutenant Colonel Thontan at all?" Mulder asked, leaning forward and getting the AD's attention.

Skinner looked across his desk at some various items on it, looking uncomfortable with the question.

"No, Agent Mulder. It appears that the authorities at Blackstone Base have no comment on the matter. No report from them has been filed. The Malmstrom Air Base has filed reports on the unusual power failures, but nothing more."

Mulder nodded, "They're admitting nothing. Holding their tongues…"

"What could the possibly say?" Skinner said, and then closed the report over, handing it back, "You may resume your normal field work. There are no new cases at present. I suggest you catch up on your paperwork. You're dismissed."

Mulder opened his mouth, astounded that Skinner was letting it all go so quickly. Scully got out of her seat first and touched Mulder's shoulder lightly.

"Come on, Mulder." She said quietly. Mulder gritted his teeth, but stood up to leave, following Scully out of the office. Once they were gone, Skinner looked at the folded newspapers on his desk. He scooped them up with a sigh and deposited them in the trash bin, forcing himself to return to his work. Not letting his thoughts wander where they wanted…

The ding of the elevator doors signalled Mulder and Scully's return to their basement level office. Mulder scuffed his foot on the floor as they wandered back to it, having to pick up their things. They had unanimously decided to take the rest of the day off. Scully clacked to her desk, where she'd left her briefcase, and just stared at it. Mulder leaned on his desk, feeling the same listlessness. Scully looked at her hands to find they were shaking.

She turned, showing Mulder.

"Look…" She held one out, "I don't think this one's stopped since…"

Mulder huffed a laugh, reaching out to lightly touch her hand with a slim finger.

"Yeah? I don't think I've changed my underpants this often since I was three."

Scully smiled at that one, dropping her hand.

"Do you think… he got back all right?" Scully asked after a moment. Mulder studied her face. She looked different now. Older, maybe even wiser. She'd never actually said the words, but she couldn't deny what she had seen, Mulder knew that.

"I like to think he did… you know, after all of it. A happy ending…" Mulder gave her a lop sided smile. Scully's smile slowly dropped from his face. She gazed into his eyes from where she stood, he not looking away, allowing her to search his. What was she looking for, he wondered.

"Back to his love." She whispered, and then looked down. She fiddled with the catch on the briefcase, Mulder swore he could see her face fall even further. She picked it up and made for the door.

"I'll see you Monday."

Mulder stood open mouthed as Scully left the office, his heart beating faster in his chest. Did she… did she feel the same..? Was she just waiting for him to do something..? Mulder gathered himself together, knowing now. He had a chance… one brief chance… like many before. Only he'd never taken it. That's what made himself so different from the alternate Mulder… he'd never acted on his feelings.

He quickly strode from his office, seeing Scully nearly at the elevator.

"Hey, Scully?" He called out. Scully stopped and raised a hand to her face before turning around. Mulder's heart fell briefly when he realised she was wiping tears away, and quickened his pace towards her. He jogged the rest of the way to her, stopping slightly closer than he normally would. He smiled into her face, reaching out an arm to lightly touch her elbow.

"What do you say to dinner tonight? At my place?" He said smiling warmly, feeling an elation like never before sweep through him. Scully frowned, and then nodded.

"Okaaay. Pizza or chinese?" She asked. Mulder shook his head, his hand cupping her elbow gently, his fingers stroking her arm. Scully noticed the usually intimate contact, and raised her eye brows.

"No, I'm cooking."

Scully's face transformed into a smile, she laughing at the image of Mulder in the kitchen.

"Mulder, oh… I get it. We're talking re heated, or nuked, micro wave dinners, yes?"

"No, Scully. Only the best for you. It's a surprise." Mulder said, shifting even closer, the tips of his shoes passing hers, his face now inches from hers.

Mulder saw the instant Scully understood. Her pupils dilated and her blue eyes shone with realisation. She dropped her eyes, but he saw the smile playing on her lips. He released her elbow and moved around her.

"I'll come pick you up at 7:00." He said, leaning in to kiss her head before he moved into the elevator. Scully turned and Mulder got a last look at her amazed face before the doors closed.

THE ARCADIA APARTMENTS  
3164 CONNECTICUIT AVENUE  
WASHINTON DC  
2:40 PM

Mulder stood on the pavement before the apartment building, just staring at it. Its construction really was beautiful, with pale coloured brick work and delicate finishings. Ornate signs welcomed the prospective tenants and visitors alike. Mulder smiled, shaking his head. He understood why his counterpart had chosen this building, it really was quite apt for the two of them. Seeing as he had never felt so close to Dana as he had in Arcadian Falls.

Taking a last look down the street, Fox Mulder stepped up to the door and pressed the landlord's buzzer…

IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE…

Mulder woke up with a start, his hands automatically searching the bed. They found his scrunched up duna, a stray pillow, but no Scully. Mulder panted, his heart clenching painfully in his chest suddenly. He sat up, his eyes trying to peer though the darkness of the room into the open living area beyond, searching for a possible glimpse of her. There was none.

"Scuh… Scully! _SCULLY!!!_" He screamed out frantically, ignoring the searing pain from his shoulder as he tugged on his freshly operated wounds. He couldn't bear it… was he back? Back in Hell with steel grey walls, and Scully lying dead upon the ground…

"Mulder..! It's okay…" Came her voice, Scully appearing in the doorway, dressed in her pyjamas. She padded quickly back to the bed as Mulder burst into tears. He threw himself around her, trying to crush her into him, drawing her back onto the bed with him. Scully was used to this now. She soothingly stroked him as he cried, she speaking into his ear, telling him she was here and alive.

"I'm right here, Mulder. It's okay… I love you. It's okay…" She soothed, and was hugged even tighter. She felt his lips kiss their way up her neck and over her face.

"My god Scully…" He cried, allowing himself to relax, but not letting go of Scully one micron. Scully stroked her hand up and down his back, closing her eyes in relief that he was calming.

He had saved her from death. Thrown himself into the Blackstone marine who was about to shoot her… He had nearly beaten him to death. She had been horrified to see Mulder in such a state; he'd been shot in the shoulder and was bleeding. He was well past physical exhaustion, and was emotionally distraught. After she had dragged him from the poor marine she'd had to almost carry him back to their car, on the way he cried and blabbered about alien ships, time travel and inter-universal traversing. Scully was sure he was delirious… until she'd gotten him to the local hospital.

There the doctors found signs of near starvation and severe dehydration, which was impossible for the mere five hour time he'd spent while held captive in the base. Even more incredible was his shoulder wounds. They were not fresh. The blood soaked dressings were at least twelve hours old, and the wounds had been previously operated on.

And then came the story once he'd woken up.

A tale about a parallel universe where he'd spent a week, mourning her death. Which he had then broken the laws of physics to come back and prevent. He'd babbled in between sobs something about M Theory, and creating a new time line and 'creating a new membrane universe'.

Two days later and she was still trying to wrap her head around it.

Mulder tucked her head under his chin and sighed a shuddering sigh.

"I missed you so, so much… You have no idea how much I love you…"

Scully patted his side, "Well, you moved time and space for me, I think I have an idea." She said jokingly. Mulder moved back a bit so he could look into her face, his eyes deadly serious.

"And I'd do it all over again if I had to." He whispered, stroking her face. Scully allowed herself to be pulled back against him, content to lie protected in his arms. She mumbled against his chest.

"Mulder, you're going to be stuck with me for allll eternity."

"Damn straight."

- - -THE END - - -


End file.
